¿Romeo y Julieta?
by Tsuki Loxar
Summary: Se suponía que Romeo y Julieta estaban enamorados y no se gritaban cada vez que se veían… se suponía que las familias de ambos se odiaban no confabulaban para iniciar una relación… se suponía que ellos lucharían contra el mundo por su amor no por demostrar que no había tal amor… así que ¿Cómo terminaron viviendo bajo el mismo techo? AU ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1: Kurosaki y Kuchiki

**Hola chicos, como ven me decidi (por sus comentarios) a subir mi nuevo fic, con el cual me he emocionado bastante porque no he dejado de escribir :)**

**mis capitulos son algo cortos pero yo calculo que seran de unos 20 a 25 capitulos de pura diversion XD**

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo :) ahora si, esta historia si es 100% mia y de mi mentesita :P_**

**_Advertencias: Lenguaje agresivo (culpa de Ichigo)_**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Primer acto

Escena 1: Karakura "Kuchiki y Kurosaki"

"_De la raza fatal de estos dos enemigos una pareja de amantes surge a la vida, con mala estrella, cuya desventura y patético fin logra sepultar la pelea entre sus padres"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Era una mañana muy agradable en la ciudad de Karakura, y ahí es donde encontramos a nuestros héroes, mientras… estudian.

-¡Voy a matarte Ichigo! –grito una pequeña morena.

-Fue tu completa culpa enana, no me culpes de tus errores –menciono un chico con una alborotada cabellera naranja.

-¿Cómo que no es tu culpa, estúpida fresa? Siempre es tu culpa –grito de nueva cuenta mientras seguía lanzando variados objetos.

-¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa que llegaras tarde?

-¡Porque no me dejaste dormir en toda la noche por culpa de tus gritos! ¡Te recuerdo que vivo al lado de tu casa!

-¡Pues ignóralo!

-¡Como voy a ignorar los gritos de tu padre diciéndote homosexual y a ti contestándole con golpes!

-¡Cállate!

Era una conducta bastante normal, y después de dos años viviéndolo, sus compañeros los ignoraron deliberadamente, a pesar de los intentos de la profesora por calmarlos.

-Kuchiki, Kurosaki, a sus asientos –grito Ochi-sensei

-¡Vuelve aquí fresa cobarde!

-¡Lo hare cuando midas más de medio metro!

-Kurosaki, dame la respuesta de esta ecuación –dijo sin otra opción su profesora

-¡Es -2.3! –grito mientras huía

-Correcto –suspiro –Kuchiki, dime el nombre del decimosexto presidente de Estados Unidos

-Abraham Lincoln –Dijo al momento que lanzaba su zapato a la cabeza de Ichigo.

-Correcto –suspiro nuevamente "Tenían que ser mocosos inteligentes" -¡SUFICIENTE! ¡SIENTENSE AHORA!

-De acuerdo –mencionaron ambos chicos cabizbajos

En ese mismo instante la clase siguió con normalidad, a pesar de las miradas retadoras entre Ichigo y Rukia.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento del receso, los dos rivales y enemigos a muerte se separaron y fueron con sus respectivos amigos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

***Con Ichigo***

El joven de una característica cabellera naranja miraba, sin mirar exactamente, hacia el cielo mientras bebía despreocupadamente una caja de jugo.

Los recuerdos lo asaltaron, era increíble lo que una pequeña cosa, como una caja de jugo específica, podía provocar y sin poder evitarlo, se enfocó en el pasado.

_***Flashback***_

_-No puedo –menciono una pequeña niña de unos 7 años, quien hacia un puchero adorable a su amigo._

_-¿Cómo que no puedes? Si es muy fácil –dijo un Ichigo de también 7 años._

_-Tal vez, muy fácil para ti pero… yo no puedo –lo miro con ojos suplicantes –Ayúdame Ichi…_

_-Oh vamos_

_-Ichigo, no te cuesta nada ayudar a tu novia –se burló otro niño de la misma edad a su lado_

_-No es mi novia, nunca estaría con una niña tan fea –se cruzó de brazos_

_Tarde se dio cuenta el como la mencionada agachaba la mirada para esconder su mirada entristecida_

_-¡Ichigo, tonto!_

_-¡Espera!_

_La niña salió corriendo y subió a un árbol abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas. A lo lejos escuchaba a Ichigo llamándola pero no quiso escucharlo así que se movió para atrás para esconderse. Para su mala suerte, no calculo correctamente y perdió el equilibrio._

_Soltó un grito de terror pero sus reflejos la ayudaron para sostenerse de una delgada rama. Pronto, su amigo anaranjado llego con ella, volviendo a gritar su nombre._

_-Ya no puedo sostenerme –lloro._

_-Suéltate, ¡te atrapare! ¡Lo prometo!_

_-¿Estás loco? No puedo, Ichigo_

_-¡Te juro que voy a atraparte! ¡Siempre lo hare!_

_Después de unos segundos, la pequeña asintió y rogando a Dios por no terminar con una herida grave en el hospital se soltó, cerró los ojos y pronto, cayó sobre un cuerpo._

_-¿Ichigo?_

_Abrió los ojos y lo primero que noto fue el cabello puntiagudo de Ichigo, después, el chico le sonrió alegremente._

_-Te dije que te atraparía y siempre lo hare_

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo –le volvió a sonreír y cuando determino que ni su amiga ni el tenían nada roto más que unos cuantos rasguños a los que no les tomaron mucha importancia (por suerte, la altura del árbol no había sido muy grande), se levantó y le dio la mano –Ahora vamos, te ayudare a abrir tu jugo_

_-Gracias, Ichi_

_-De nada…_

***Fin del flashback***

-Rukia… -suspiro.

-¡I-CHI-GO! –grito Keigo, lanzándose hacia uno de sus mejores amigos

-Hola Keigo

El tono indiferente y el golpe en su rostro, llevándolo al piso fue suficiente para hacerlo llorar patéticamente, lo peor fue cuando ninguno de los chicos le hizo caso a su lloriqueo y solo prestaron su atención a Ichigo, el cual se hacia el desentendido o simplemente los ignoraba.

Por fin, Ishida se adelantó y miro a su víctima, digo, amigo.

-Bien Kurosaki, al parecer sigues siendo muy amigo de Kuchiki-san –Dijo como si nada un chico llamado Uryuu

-¿Estás loco Ishida? A esa enana solo le gusta joderme todo el tiempo –frunció el ceño

-¿Qué dices Ichigo? –Grito Keigo –Kuchiki-san es una chica tan linda, con ese cabello negro y sus ojos violetas y a pesar de que no tiene la delantera de la bella Inoue-chan -suspiro –es tan hermosa que parece un ángel, y algún día ella aceptara que está loca por mí –término con orgullo

-¿Seguro Asano-san? Los últimos 4 rechazos no me dicen lo mismo

-¿Por qué me hablas tan formalmente, Mizuiro? Somos mejores amigos ¿no? –Recibió silencio -¡Mizuiro, traidor!

-No sé de qué me hablas, Asano-san –siguió mirando su celular.

-Ahí está otra vez, ¡Mizuiro!

-Bueno –suspiro por enésima vez Uryuu, mientras se preguntaba por qué seguía comiendo junto a esos chicos –No has respondido a la pregunta Kurosaki ¿Crees que Kuchiki-san es un ángel?

El aludido termino de pasar lo que estaba comiendo y miro a Ishida.

-¿Un ángel? Si, tienes razón, Rukia es un ángel –menciono dejando boquiabiertos a sus amigos –un ángel, pero de la muerte

Y con eso dicho todos sus amigos se fueron hacia tras, cayendo graciosamente. Así fue que Ishida fue el primero en recuperarse, y acomodando sus anteojos en su lugar, hizo la tan esperada, pregunta:

-¿Seguro que no te gusta, Kuchiki-san?

-Claro que no, y escúchenme bien, nunca, pero nunca en la vida me verán siendo pareja de Rukia.

Afirmo, y como siempre Chad no dijo nada.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

***Con Rukia***

Esta se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol esperando a las chicas que fueron a comprar sus almuerzos a la cafetería. Distraída, seguía masticando la comida que preparo la hermana menor de Ichigo, Yuzu, ya que para su mala suerte, el chico era su vecino. La ventaja es que se llevaba bien con el resto de su familia y por eso la trataban como un miembro más, a expensas de Ichigo.

-Ese tonto –murmuro con fastidio.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –escucho.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Rukia miro hacia abajo para ver a Orihime y a las demás buscándola, era obvio que aún no la notaban en el árbol.

-Aquí estoy –las demás miraron hacia arriba –Un segundo

Con gracia cayo de pie frente a sus amigas y les ofreció una sonrisa

-Increíble, Kuchiki-san –Alabo su amiga castaña

-Gracias Inoue –sonrió –empezó a beber su jugo.

-Rukia, tenemos una pregunta –soltó Tatsuki –a ti… bueno… nos preguntábamos…

-¿Te gusta Ichigo Kurosaki? –Hubo un baño de jugo -¡Kuchiki!

-Lo siento –se limpió con el dorso de la mano –creo que no escuche muy bien –rio nerviosamente –me repiten la pregunta.

-Preguntamos que si te gusta Kurosaki –volvió a preguntar Mahana

-Mahana, no sueltes la pregunta así como así –interrumpieron

-Pero si ustedes también querían saber

-Bueno si… pero…

-Nada, Kuchiki, dinos la verdad

La aludida se quedó en trance, ella… no, ella odiaba al estúpido cabeza de zanahoria, cualquier otra cosa era una tontería

-Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué preguntan tal tontería?

-Bueno, es obvio que se tienen mucha confianza si se hablan por su nombre –empezó Tatsuki

-Eso simplemente porque nos conocemos hace algunos años y resulta que somos vecinos pero eso es todo

-Moo –hizo un puchero Mahana –creímos que se querían

-Nunca en esta vida –sentencio con los brazos cruzados

-Eso significa que el camino está libre para que tenga una oportunidad con mi hermosa Hime ¡NO! –grito Chizuru histérica, mientras abrazaba a Orihime y claro, intentaba llevar sus manos a aquellos valles prohibidos.

-¡Suéltala, loca desequilibrada! –la pateo Tatsuki –ok, entonces con Ichigo… ¿Nada de nada?

-Nada de nada, y nunca pasara… entiendan que nunca estaremos juntos.

Y todas se quedaron en silencio

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

***En clases***

-¡Te odio!

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo fresa!

-Medio metro

-Retrasado

-Enana

-Idiota

-Perra

-¡¿Kurosaki y Kuchiki podrían dejar la comedia de Romeo y Julieta para otra ocasión?! –grito su maestro de literatura, quien resultaba ser Kisuke Urahara

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron ambos

La clase se rio profundamente, llamándolos Romeo y Julieta, quien iba a pensar que el nombre de uno de los libros más famosos del mundo, con una historia de amor trágico entre dos personas, serviría como insulto hacia dos adolescentes normales que profesaban su odio mutuo con toda naturalidad.

-Creo que ese será su nuevo apodo –se burló su maestro, contento de devolverle todo lo que le hicieron pasar durante todo un año.

-¡No somos Romeo y Julieta! ¿Quién saldría con este/a tarado/a? ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Por qué no te callas? ¡Cállate!

-Silencio comedia de Romeo y Julieta

-¿Por qué los llama así Urahara-sensei? –pregunto Orihime dudosa y un poco celosa de lo cerca que estaba la pareja mencionada

-Sí, Urahara-sensei –siguió Keigo -Se supone que Romeo y Julieta estaban enamorados y no se gritaban cada vez que se veían

-También, se supone que las familias de ambos se odiaban –menciono Ishida –pero parece que los suegros de ambos los aceptan

-¡Oye!

-Y se supone que ellos lucharían contra el mundo por su amor no por demostrar que no hay tal amor –termino Tatsuki

Los mencionados se sonrojaban con cada palabra que decían sus compañeros, y estaban tan avergonzados que no se atrevían ni siquiera a seguir discutiendo civilizadamente.

-Bueno si –dijo burlonamente Urahara –sé que así es la historia, pero también debemos rescatar el punto de que Romeo y Julieta tenían una conexión que sobrepasaba las diferencias entre sus familias. Creo que Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san comparten ese tipo de conexión.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Fruncieron el ceño – ¡Nunca en esta vida!

-Claro, claro –y saco de quien sabe dónde un abanico –Bien, sigamos con la clase –sonrió.

"_Menuda sorpresa se llevaran"._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

***En su casa***

-¡¿QUE?!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Como ven, no soy muy buena tampoco en escribir... solo les puedo prometer que el siguiente capitulo es un poco mas largo :) soy asi de poquitera pero al menos tratare de subir mi fic cada domingo si? como alguien (yo) entrara a la universidad (yo) no tendra tiempo (como siempre) para escribir lo que quiera (u.u) asi al menos podre adelantar los demas capitulos **

**Curiosidades: 1. El fic se me ocurrio cuando estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta (otra vez) y como mi hermana esta viendo Bleach por primera vez (obligada por mi) me di cuenta de cuan contrarios son en todos los aspectos... de ahi mi ridiculo nombre de Fic XD**

**2. El flashback no estaba planeado pero se agrego al ultimo minuto**

**3. El fic tambien esta inspirado en otros animes como Itazura na Kiss, Magic Kaito (Detective Conan), Lovely complex (por eso el raro apodo que les puso Urahara) y las peleas constantes de Bleach XD y de One piece **

**4. El flashback tiene menciones de como Rukia (aunque no se nombra... ni siquiera yo tengo idea del porque) no podia abrir su caja de jugo tal como en el anime**

**5. La escena de cuando Rukia escupe su jugo tambien fue tomada de una escena original del manga de Bleach... yo solo le agregue emocion XD**

**creo que por ahora eso es todo de este capitulo**

**Dejenme unos bellos y sexys reviews para saber lo que piensan (acepto criticas y sugerencias)**

**Soy nueva con Bleach asi que no se como maneje sus actitudes (espero que bien) Recuerden que es AU y como no me gusta la muerte de los personajes (mas que la de Aizen y mas o menos Ginjo) esta vez, la mayoria estara vivo (no me critiquen! )**

**ok los dejo**

**Nos vemos**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Odio implicito

**hola chicos, ahora les traigo el nuevo capitulo que espero les guste mucho mucho :)**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo... la historia si es mia XD**_

**Adevertencias: Lenguaje grosero de Ichigo (como siempre) y locuras de Isshin :P**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p>Escena 2: "Odio implícito"<p>

"_¡Cuando la devota religión de mis ojos mantenga semejante falsedad, conviértanse entonces mis lágrimas en llamas; y estos claros herejes, tantas veces inundados sin poder morir jamás, sean quemados como impostores!" _

_Romeo Montesco_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***En la casa Kurosaki***_

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Podrían repetírmelo? –pidió un Ichigo confundido.

-Mi querido hijo es sordo ¡Otra desgracia!

-Cállate cabra loca –lo pateo y miro a su madre -¿Esto es alguna clase de broma enferma y retorcida?

-No, Ichigo, cariño… veras, todo fue culpa de tu padre –sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Qué? –Grito Isshin -¡Abuela! ¡Mi esposa me ha despreciado! –saco una fotografía de la dulce ancianita que ya había fallecido

-Querido, basta por favor, tenemos que explicarle a Ichigo porque tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer

-Bien, luego te explicare todo abuela –guardo la foto –Ichigo, esto es… para que dejes tus tendencias homosexuales y seas un hombre; además, por fin mi tercera hija será mi hija oficialmente.

-¡No puedes actuar normal por una vez en tu vida! –lo pateo en la cara

-¡Bien hecho hijo mío! –Y levanto el pulgar en un gesto de aprobación –ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte.

-Mama ¿Qué le viste a este viejo?

-Obviamente me vio todo guapo y sexy que soy, hijo mío. Aunque no lo creas en la escuela yo era un galán muy codiciado muahahahaha ya quisieras ser como yo–sonrió.

-¿Mama?

-Me hace reír –sonrió dejando con la boca abierta a su marido quien volvió a sacar la foto de su querida abuelita

-¡Abuela! ¡Masaki me ha despreciado otra vez! ¡ Y enfrente de nuestro hijo!

-¡Ya basta viejo loco! –lo pateo en la espalda.

–Cariño, debes entender que esto escapa de nuestro control

-¿Escapa de su control el hecho de que tenga que casarme? –pregunto con sarcasmo -¿Y lo peor es que no con cualquier persona sino con la misma que resulta ser mi peor enemiga? ¿Con Rukia? ¿Es que están dementes?

-Esto es obra de un trato de mi abuelo pero, eso lo explicaremos con los Kuchikis

-Deben estar a punto de venir

Masaki se alejó con una sonrisa a preparar… cualquier cosa que fuera a preparar para sus invitados.

Ichigo por su parte se inclinó, posando la cabeza entre sus manos, desesperado por encontrar una salida de aquello en lo que lo metieron sus padres, pero sin lograr encontrar ninguna. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba metido en eso.

"_Me alegro de que Yuzu y Karin hayan sido inteligentes e irse a dormir con sus amigos"_ pensó.

Maldiciendo por enésima vez, se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas, una y otra vez, por toda la sala.

-Ichigo, me estas mareando

-No molestes viejo –contesto

Isshin suspiro. _"Y eso que no ha recibido todas las noticias"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***En la casa Kuchiki***_

-¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?! ¿Es que acaso enloquecieron? Solo tengo 17 años

-Rukia, cuida tus modales

-Pero, Nii-sama, eso es una locura… no es más que una locura, es un homicidio, un suicidio un… -bufo.

-Vamos, querida, no es tan malo –susurro Hisana

-¿No es tan malo? ¿No es tan malo? Es mucho peor que malo, es horrible

-No puedes negar que Ichigo Kurosaki es muy guapo –sonrió Hisana y más cuando Byakuya bufo conjuntamente con Rukia.

-Nee-san él no es guapo, tiene el ceño fruncido, pésimos modales, es un idiota y para acabarlo, nos odiamos

Byakuya estuvo de acuerdo con ella mentalmente, el chico Kurosaki no era, en su opinión, el mejor partido para su pequeña hermana-en-ley. Aun así…

-Rukia, como te decía, tendrás que casarte con Kurosaki

-Pero ¿Por qué, Nii-sama?

-Gracias a tu abuelo

Rukia se revolvió el cabello en frustración

-No entiendo nada

-Te lo explicaremos todo Rukia, pero junto con Kurosaki y su familia

-De acuerdo –suspiro –No puedo creer esto

Los Kuchikis se levantaron en silencio y salieron de su casa directamente con la familia Kurosaki, mientras Byakuya y Hisana iban más adelante, Rukia se quedó rezagada, pensando en el horrible futuro que la esperaba.

¡Por Dios! Se iba a casar con su jurado enemigo, con el idiota de ceño fruncido y cabeza de zanahoria, Ichigo Kurosaki. No contaba con que antes fueran amigos, eso quedo muy en el pasado. Sin embargo, una parte, una parte muy pequeña, se alegraba de que si tenía que estar en un matrimonio arreglado, al menos era con Ichigo, el muchacho desconsiderado que conocía de años y no con un extraño cualquiera.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera pensado, su hermano tocaba el timbre de sus vecinos e inmediatamente fue llevada al piso por una bola de pelos color miel. Cuando empezaron los lengüetazos se dio cuenta que era Kon, el perro de Ichigo por mucho que lo niegue, y el cual también era muy apegado a Rukia.

-Hola Kon –sonrió levemente –También te extrañe, aunque te vi esta mañana

El perro ladro con gusto y siguió con su ataque de lengua

-Oye, ya basta Kon –lo aparto –Genial, ahora me dejaste llena de tus huellas

Kon volvió a ladrar

-Y yo no puedo enojarme contigo

Pronto se abrió la puerta y salieron Isshin y Masaki Kurosaki, sonriendo al ver a la pelinegra jugando con Kon.

-Buenas noches –dijo Masaki –Rukia-chan, querida, veo que Kon sigue siendo muy apegado a ti

-Solo un poco Kurosaki-san

-Rukia-chan, ya hablamos de eso –hizo un mohín

-Sí, lo siento… Masaki-san –sonrieron ambas

-¡Mi amada tercera hija! –grito Isshin, abrazándola –Como has crecido, sigues igual de hermosa que tu hermana

-Hola también Isshin-san

-Isshin, ¿te importaría dejar tus juegos? –murmuro Byakuya

-Oh, siempre tan serio Byakuya-bo, sonríe un poco sino tu bella esposa dirá que se casó con una estatua aburrida

-Suficiente, Isshin –lo regaño su esposa

-¡Abuela, mi querida Masaki me regaño! ¡Enfrente de nuestros invitados! –saco la fotografía de su adorada abuelita

-¡Cierra la boca viejo! –grito una voz masculina.

Un pie sobresalió de la entrada de la casa mientras Isshin salía volando y se estrellaba de cara en el jardín. Pronto Ichigo salió, rascándose la nuca.

-Lo siento, Byakuya, Hisana-san, adelante –se hizo a un lado

-Buenas noches, Kurosaki

-Hola Ichigo-kun –sonrió Hisana –me alegra verte de nuevo

-Buenas noches, e igualmente Hisana-san

-Ichigo –murmuro Rukia –Esto es toda tu culpa

-A no, esto es totalmente tu culpa enana del demonio, seguro tuviste algo que ver –susurro –Y veo que sigue gustándote rodar por la tierra con Kon

-Ya quisieras cabeza de zanahoria y… ¿A ti que te importa pelos de calabaza cocida?

-Tu…

-Muchachos ¿Por qué no se sientan, así podemos explicarles todo este asunto de su boda? –pregunto Masaki, cargando a su herido marido.

-Aun no aceptamos –refutaron.

Ella dejo a Isshin en el sofá, salió y volvió con una charola con varios tés aunque ninguno se sentía con muchas ganas de beber o comer algo, no con esa situación.

-Primero escuchen y luego pueden quejarse lo que quieran ¿sí?

-De acuerdo –suspiraron unísonamente.

Se sentaron y se quedaron en un silencio bastante incomodo, más para los dos adolescentes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos dirán porque la en… Rukia y yo tenemos que casarnos? –interrumpió Ichigo.

-Querido, creo que lo mejor es que tu e Isshin-san les contesten, de todos modos, esto fue provocado por sus padres

-Tienes razón –Byakuya suspiro –Rukia, Kurosaki, lo cierto es que esta decisión no la tomamos nosotros sino que fue hecha bastantes años atrás.

-¿A qué te refieres Nii-sama?

-Mi padre, Sojun Kuchiki y el padre de Isshin, Genryuusai Kurosaki, hicieron un pacto cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes. Algún día sus familias se unirían por medio del matrimonio, era una loca idea de que nadie más seria apto para pertenecer a sus familias más que sus hijos –movió la mano como restándole importancia –así que siguieron confabulando entre ellos para lograr su loco plan

Isshin tomo ese momento para recuperar la conciencia y seguir con la historia que ya atrapaba a los dos jóvenes.

-Claro, ese acuerdo no era muy importante, solo eran palabras de adolescentes, pero conforme pasaron los años, sus abuelos volvieron a tratar el tema de unir a las familias, y esta vez, se hizo un documento oficial, con abogados, circo, maroma y teatro, en la que las dos familias estaban de acuerdo en que sus descendientes se unirían en matrimonio.

-¿Eso siquiera es legal? ¿Meter a tu propia familia en un loco plan de unirlos solo por diversión? –pregunto Ichigo

-Anteriormente si muchacho y el documento que nosotros y la abogada seria que siempre tiene cara de asco, Soi Fong, reviso, es 100% legal.

-Continuando –murmuro el Kuchiki, molesto de las continuas interrupciones –Lo que nuestros padres no contaban era que la unión iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía y eso es porque sus primeros hijos fueron hombres y nunca lograron tener una descendencia femenina.

-Así que sus abuelos decidieron esperar, era posible que sus descendientes pudieran darles lo que habían esperado, pero yo me case pronto y tuve a Ichigo, Koga murió realmente joven, y Byakuya-bo siendo la última opción para la familia Kuchiki, crecía sin conocer a nadie –se burló Isshin

Byakuya tomo ese momento para interrumpir a Isshin de mas burlas

-Sus esperanzas comenzaron a decaer pero vieron una oportunidad cuando yo me case con Hisana y ella y su hermana adoptaron el apellido Kuchiki –su hermano la miro –Inmediatamente después de la boda, nos abordaron.

-Hablaron con ambos, mencionaron que como éramos unos ineptos en el aspecto de tener hijos –murmuro con molestia –ustedes dos eran los más adecuados para cumplir la promesa hecha años atrás

-¿Pero aun si no soy una Kuchiki verdadera? ¿Eso no cuenta?

-Como dije Rukia, cuando Hisana se casó conmigo tú aun eras muy pequeña por lo que decidimos que lo mejor para darte un hogar estable era el adoptarte como nuestra hija aunque tú siguieras viéndonos como tus hermanos. Eso dio lugar a que esos locos ancianos decidieran casarlos a los dos.

-Un momento –dijo Ichigo –Si, hipotéticamente, aceptáramos esto ¿Cuándo nos casaríamos? Les recuerdo que ella y yo aún ni siquiera somos mayores de edad.

-Tranquilos muchachos, eso será hasta que ustedes sean lo suficientemente maduros y sustentables por ustedes mismos.

Ambos suspiraron con alivio momentáneo, pero… ahora estaba el asunto de que tenían que casarse.

-Nii-sama, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos anular este matrimonio?

-Isshin y yo lo intentamos –miro al patriarca Kurosaki- al menos yo lo intente pero, lamentablemente el acuerdo que nuestros abuelos firmaron es completamente legal, además agregaron algunas otras cláusulas, entre ellas que si alguna de las partes no cumplía con el acuerdo, esta pagaría en prisión.

-Que extremistas –murmuraron.

-Y hablando de cláusulas –dijo Isshin con un rostro serio lo que no les dio muy buen augurio –eso nos lleva a otra parte de las clausulas.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? –pregunto fastidiado.

-Bueno, es simple, no pueden tener otras parejas, no hay opción de divorcio una vez casados, los apellidos de ambos se juntaran, es decir, sus futuros hijos serán Kurosaki-Kuchiki

Los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron cuando escucharon eso de los futuros hijos ¿Es que había más sorpresas todavía?

-¡Oh! Y casi lo olvido, lo más importante y en lo que debemos actuar inmediatamente, ambos tendrán que vivir bajo el mismo techo –sonrió

-¿¡QUE!?

Oh vaya que si eran muchas sorpresas para un solo día ¿Cómo sobrevivirán nuestros héroes?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Lokishos! okno hahaha la verdad me diverti escribiendo sobre Isshin y la foto de su abuelita, como ya vieron Masaki y Hisana siguen vivas... no podia matarlas u.u las amo!**

**Explicacion: En el fic, Koga y Byakuya son hermanos pero Koga si murio :( lo siento...**

**Curiosidades: 1. Tuve que cambiar el apellido de Yamamoto XD **

**2. Kon ahora es un perro pero sigue teniendo aficion a Rukia**

**3. Ya que Masaki estaba viva decidi que Isshin siguiera teniendo esa actitud loca de hablarle a la foto de un familiar, en este caso su abuela.**

**Y bueno, ya vieron que estoy medio loca y que... pues si, estoy loca pero espero les haya gustado el capitulo...**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**-Tsukiiiii - Karito -Kotsuki Kurosaki -Kurosaya -Mikasa -Fer... les agradezco mucho sus reviews :) espero y sigan leyendo :)**

**y sin nada mas que decir... los dejo con el capitulo**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Una casa para vivir

**Y que les digo? Este capitulo la verdad me mato de risa incluso mientras los escribia XD fue muy divertido escribir sobre las locuras de Isshin y la seriedad de Byakuya... tambien veremos la aparicion de unos personajes muy especiales :)**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje grosero de Ichigo (diario) y de Isshin o, tambien de mi personaje especial XD**

**Sin mas el capitulo pero antes...**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo... estas locuras si son mias XD**_

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p>Escena 3: "Una casa para vivir"<p>

"_Veré de agradarle, si el ver a agradar conduce, pero las flechas de mis ojos no irán más profundo de lo que permita el impulso que preste a su vuelo el permiso de ustedes"_

_Julieta Capuleto_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Al día siguiente***_

-Me voy a la escuela –grito una chica pelinegra

-De acuerdo, con cuidado Rukia

La chica salió caminando con mucha calma y en cuanto llego frente a la casa Kurosaki se detuvo con un suspiro.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí actuando como tonta? –Sacudió la cabeza –Mejor evito todo esto

Cuando estaba por dar un paso, un cuerpo choco contra el de ella llevándola al piso, pero ese cuerpo se dio la vuelta por lo que cayó encima de aquello. Ignorando los ladridos del pobre Kon, quien estaba amarrado en el jardín, Rukia se levantó levemente.

-Dolió –se sobo la cabeza -¿Por qué no te…? –Miro el cuerpo debajo de ella -¿Ichigo?

-No, Santa Claus, claro que soy yo enana ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? –se sentó, aun con ella encima.

-Creo que el que debería fijarse es otro, idiota –suspiro -¿Tenías que salir con tanta prisa que no ves lo que hay a tu alrededor?

-Si no fueras una enana, probablemente si te hubiera visto

Y dicho eso, recibió un lindo puñetazo que le dolió hasta la conciencia

-Descerebrado –murmuro

-Maldita enana –se tocó el gran chichón que ahora le nacía en la cabeza –Aun pegas como el demonio

-Gracias –sonrió con superioridad

-¡Abuela! ¡Mi estúpido hijo y mi amada tercera hija están trabajando para preservar nuestros apellidos en plena calle! –grito Isshin desde la entrada de la casa

Los aludidos se sonrojaron y fue cuando notaron la vergonzosa posición en la que se encontraban. Ella con las piernas a cada lado de la delgada cintura de Ichigo, levantando la falda escolar que si Ichigo se hubiera inclinado un poco podría haber visto la ropa interior de Rukia, mientras que el, tenía una mano junto a la pierna y su otro brazo rodeando su cintura. Si sumamos eso al hecho de que ambos estaban despeinados por la caída, pues tenía como resultado a un Isshin Kurosaki eufórico gritando a los 4 vientos.

Como pilón, los hermanos o padres adoptivos de Rukia ahora se asomaban desde su casa, mirando en estado de shock a los adolescentes, que aún seguían congelados en su lugar.

Finalmente, fue Ichigo quien reacciono primero y dejando, sorpresivamente, con delicadeza a Rukia en el suelo, fue hacia su progenitor con una patada voladora que lo mando de regreso al interior de la casa. Inmediatamente, se escuchó un "Bien hecho hijo mío, me enorgulleces", y un "cállate viejo" como respuesta, así como también las voces de las mujeres Kurosaki intentando calmar a los hombres; mientras que Rukia se levantó rápidamente y miro a sus padres, negando con la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente.

-No es lo que parece

Los siguientes gritos de los hombres Kurosaki, la interrumpieron de decir nada más, hasta que salió Ichigo y paso de largo sin decir una palabra. Rukia no tuvo más opción que seguirlo porque gracias a los diversos sucesos ya se les había hecho algo tarde, así que se despidió con una mano de sus hermanos y de la familia Kurosaki, y se dio la media vuelta siguiendo a Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Con Ichigo y Rukia***_

-Ichigo… ¡Ichigo! ¡Espera! ¡Estúpido idiota, ¿podrías esperarte?!

El chico se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que la pelinegra chocara con su espalda y casi cayera de nuevo al piso.

-¡Idiota! –Se sobo la nariz -¿Por qué esa actitud?

-Tu eres la que quería que me detuviera –miro a la nada –Así que ¿Qué quieres?

-Primero, que Nee-san te manda tu almuerzo –dijo sacando una caja oscura de su mochila

-Casi olvido que mi mama se puso de acuerdo con Hisana-san que cada día alguna de las dos nos haría el almuerzo –tomo la caja –dile que gracias

-De acuerdo –sonrió y siguió caminando

-¿Solo eso querías decirme? –pregunto siguiéndola

-La verdad es que no –hizo una pausa -¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –susurro

-Que es una completa mierda

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Flashback***_

_-¡¿QUE?!_

_-¿Eso será una costumbre de ahora en adelante? –pregunto Isshin_

_-Lo será mientras sigan con estas tonterías, ¿Cómo que tenemos que vivir juntos?_

_-Pues lo que eso significa Kurosaki, que tú y Rukia vivirán en una casa por si mismos_

_-¿Ah?_

_-Nosotros les explicaremos eso –tomo la palabra Hisana_

_-Escuchen muchachos, la cláusula estipula que desde el momento en el que los interesados, es decir, ustedes, tengan una edad suficiente para decidir, tendrán que vivir bajo el mismo techo hasta el momento del matrimonio_

_-¿Creen que 17 años es una edad madura?_

_-La verdad es que cuando le preguntamos a sus abuelos ellos creían que la edad de madurez era a las 15 –trato de tranquilizarlos Masaki –Mi esposo y Byakuya-san discutieron bastante tiempo para que aumentaran esos años pero lo máximo fue que les diríamos cuando cumplieran 17 o cercanos a los 18_

_-Genial, lo único que me faltaba –bufo Rukia -¿Es totalmente necesario el tener que vivir juntos?_

_-Los abogados, o codiciosos lame botas como les digo yo, vendrán pronto para supervisar que las cláusulas del contrato se estén cumpliendo. Por cierto, cada uno tendrá su propio abogado y cuando tengan que casarse tendrán que presentar a un juez, un certificado de que son perfectos como pareja_

_-¿Por qué mejor no nos preparamos para vivir en prisión? La enana y yo nunca seremos una "pareja perfecta" y además ¿De dónde sacaremos un certificado?_

_-Eso es simple Kurosaki, tendrán que ir a una terapia de pareja donde determinaran que cumplen con los requisitos para estar juntos_

_-Esto es horrible –sentencio Rukia -¿Cuándo tenemos que mudarnos?_

_-La casa estará lista en unos días y tendrán que mudarse inmediatamente _

_-Como dije, esto es horrible_

_-Vean el lado bueno –dijo Hisana_

_-¿Hay un lado bueno de vivir bajo el mismo techo? –murmuraron_

_-Por supuesto mis queridos hijos –se metió Isshin –Como estarán viviendo solos, podrán tener mucho, mucho sexo y así me darán los nietos que he esperado –rio fuertemente_

_Más rápido que la luz, 5 puños se estrellaron en la cara de Isshin Kurosaki, dejándolo inconsciente pero con una sonrisa de idiota._

_-Maldita cabra loca, enserio que ahora se le zafo un tornillo –susurro con un leve sonrojo_

_-Me disculpo en nombre de mi marido –rio nerviosamente también sonrojada –Solo bromeaba, lo que creo que Hisana-chan quiere decir, es que la ventaja que tendrán viviendo juntos es el de conocerse y aprender más cosas juntos_

_-No prometemos nada…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Fin del flashback***_

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Les diremos a los demás? –pregunto sonrojándose de solo pensar en lo que había dicho el patriarca Kurosaki

-No creo que sea lo más sensato, si de por si nos llaman "Comedia de Romeo y Julieta" ahora imagínate lo que dirán una vez que sepan del acuerdo de nuestros abuelos –se estremeció –Sera como estar en el infierno

-Creo que tienes razón… otra vez

-Perdona ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche –sonrió burlonamente

-No empieces fresa, supongo que actuaremos como lo hacemos diario ¿No?

-Supones bien… enana –puñetazo –Maldita

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***En clases***_

Los dos llegaron justo a tiempo y sin mencionar nada se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, siendo abordados por sus amigos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Con Rukia***_

-Buenos días, Kuchiki-san/Rukia –dijeron unísonamente

-Buenos días chicas –sonrió -¿Qué sucede?

-Dinos tú, vimos que llegaste muy juntita a Kurosaki –menciono pícaramente Chizuru

-No hay nada entre la fresa y yo, solo nos encontramos y ya… no hay que hacer un escándalo de eso –negó con la cabeza

-mmm, ¿Por qué será que me cuesta creerlo?

-No lo sé, pero es completamente cierto –_"A medias" _-¿Por qué siempre me preguntan si estoy junto a Ichigo? ¿Qué es el único estudiante de esta escuela?

-No, pero Urahara-sensei tiene razón al llamarlos Comedia de Romeo y Julieta –sonrió Tatsuki –Ustedes dos discuten a diario como si…. Como si se gritaran te amo

-Ha –se burló –eso jamás pasara, Ichigo y yo no somos así

-Kuchiki-san –Rukia miro a Inoue –Enserio ¿No te gusta Kurosaki-kun?

-No, Inoue, Ichigo no es mi tipo –sonrió levemente –Es todo para ti si lo quieres

-¿Qué dices Kuchiki-san?, eso… no… yo…- tartamudeaba sin control.

Un estruendo las interrumpió y antes de que se dieran cuenta, un chico entro llegando directamente a Rukia…

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Con Ichigo minutos antes***_

-¡I-CHI-GO! –grito Keigo recibiendo un golpe de la mochila de Ichigo

-Buenos días, Keigo –dijo indiferente –Buenos días chicos –se sentó.

-¿Sucede algo Kurosaki? –Cuestiono Ishida –Luces tenso

-Solo son cuestiones familiares, ningún problema Ishida. Y nada de tu incumbencia

Ishida solo se acomodó sus lentes mirando mal, al chico de cabello naranja, ¿Cómo es que seguía siendo su amigo después de todas esas groserías? Ni el mismo lo sabía

-Ichigo, llegaste con Kuchiki –menciono con simpleza Chad, como siempre.

-Nos encontramos, es todo. Íbamos al mismo lugar así que, ya ven, por eso llegamos juntos.

-Ya veo –murmuro Mizuiro –La comedia de Romeo y Julieta llegan juntos

-Cállate y dejen de llamarnos Comedia de Romeo y Julieta, ese nombre es una estupidez

-Pero los describe perfectamente Kurosaki, son todo lo contario a esa historia, por lo tanto, una especie de comedia

-Repito, es una estupidez

Un estruendo los interrumpió e Ichigo vio como un chico, con una característica cabellera roja se acercaba corriendo a Rukia. El solo frunció más el ceño.

-¡Rukia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Con Rukia y Renji***_

-¡Rukia!

-¡Renji! ¡Volviste! ¿Qué tal el concurso? –El chico la izo -¡Suéltame ahora!

-Lo siento pero te extrañe –la dejo en el piso y le revolvió el cabello –pero el concurso fue un pedazo de pastel, los chicos y yo no tuvimos problemas para ganar –la miro -¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tú a mí no?

-No es eso, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, me alegro que hayas vuelto y ganado, pero si tu volviste… eso significa que…

-Hola chicos –gritaron 3 voces

Esta vez, fue Ichigo quien contesto

-Grimmjow, Nell… Ulquiorra y… espera, ¿Yorouichi-san?

Recibió un golpe

-¿Cuántas veces te digo que aquí en la escuela soy Yorouichi-sensei, tonto alumno-ahijado? –Se sentó encima de su espalda – ¿Acaso quieres que aumente tu dolor en la clase?

-No, claro que no Yorouichi-sensei –negó nerviosamente

-Bien dicho –sonrió –Muy bien, solo vine a dejar a los alumnos, ahora tengo que irme, los veo en la clase muchachos.

La mayoría estaba embobado viendo a la profesora de grandes curvas pero también aterrados por lo que los haría pasar esa loca maestra de deportes.

-Eso estuvo cerc… -alguien más le cayó encima -¡Nell!

-¡Ichigo! –Sonrió -¡Nell, te extraño!

-¡Nell, quítate de encima! Basta

-Moo, Ichigo es malo

-Suficiente, Nelliel –dijo Ulquiorra –Estas haciendo una escena

-De acuerdo

-Ichigo

-Grimmjow, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Oh vamos Ichi, ¿No me extrañaste? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? –Hizo una pose dramática –Además debemos hablar seriamente

-Vete al demonio Grimmi

-¡No me digas Grimmi, estúpido!

-Pues tu no me digas Ichi, baboso –refuto

-Hijo de la… -Nell le tapó la boca

-Grimmi, no puedes decir malas palabras –hizo un puchero -¿Recuerdas que la última vez te mandaron a la oficina del director?

-Sí, si –suspiro -¡Demonios, mujer! En primera deja de llamarme Grimmi, ese apodo es estúpido…

-Pero si no es estúpido Grimmi… eres malo

-Si es estúpido –recibió un zape en la cabeza -¡Rayos! Eres más princesa que Rukia y eso es decir mucho

-Cierra la boca, Jaegerjaques –murmuro Rukia –y dime ¿Te patearon el trasero en la competencia?

-Ya quisieras princesita –sonrió con burla –la competencia se fue llorando

-Ha, no me la creo

-Sigues igual de maldita –le revolvió los cabellos

-Y tu igual de estúpido que fresita-kun –se burlo

-¡Oye! –Gritaron ambos -¡No me compares con este bruto! ¡Y tú, deja de remedarme!

Sus compañeros los miraron incrédulos, sino fuera por el apellido y el color de sus cabellos, sinceramente creerían que eran hermanos, se gruñían igual.

-Par de bestias, ya cálmense

Ishida se metió recibiendo un grito y empujón de los chicos que aún seguían pegando sus cabezas en una clara muestra de desafío.

-¿No es lindo? Kurosaki-kun y Grimmjow-kun se extrañaron

Varios corazones y estrellitas rodearon a Orihime, a los chicos les recorrió un escalofrió, la frase dicha con tanta inocencia, sonaba tan comprometedora y perturbadora que de solo pensar en las opciones, sus estómagos se revolvieron con furia.

-¡Claro que no!

Rukia se rio de ellos discretamente, ambos adolescentes, eran muy propensos a crear malos entendidos, pero, eso se llevaba el premio mayor, pues ahora las chicas, o en específico Chizuru, veía con ojos de pervertida a la nueva pareja yaoi, inventada por ella, conformada por Ichigo y Grimmjow.

-Creo que podría haber un triángulo amoroso entre ellos e Ishida… ¡Oh, una trágica historia de amor!

-¡Eso es todo mentira!

-No me metan en los asuntos de la pareja yaoi, fujoshis –murmuro Ishida y se sentó más lejos que el grupo de amigos locos

-¡No somos pareja!

-¿Enserio?

-No agraves las cosas, enana –gruño Ichigo

-Ha…

-Mejor, Grimmjow, ¿Qué es lo que querías decir?

-La verdad algo nos está molestando a nosotros 4 –ignorando el hecho de que ahora sus compañeros los consideraban gay, sonrió con burla –quisiera saber ¿Por qué los llaman Comedia de Romeo y Julieta? Y ¿Cómo es eso de que ahora vivirás con la princesita Kuchiki?

La clase entera se quedó en shock, ¿Cómo es que Grimmjow podía saber eso? ¿Quién le dijo?

-¡¿EH?!

Otro bello día en la ciudad de Karakura, en especial en su escuela… si un bello día.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaha, pobrecitos, como les complico las cosas<strong>

**Ichigo: eso es cierto... maldita fujoshi**

**Yo: quieres que enserio escriba un fic yaoi?**

**Ichigo: No... lo siento**

**Yo: bien *sonrisa* ahora agradece por mi**

**Ichigo: como quieras**

**Gracias a:**

Karito: muahahaha no te preocupes que si habra muchos celos... pero claro no lo admitiran XD espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado y sigas comentando :) Ja ne!

lilithl94: me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia :) y tambien que sigas comentando... nos vemos, Ja ne!

vickynya12: tambien te amo! hahaha. Espero que el capitulo si te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el poema, en el siguiente te prometo que te dare un poema todo bello *0* Ja ne!

ackerman-chan: tenias razon, los chismes corren demasiado rapido, ya hasta se enteraron XD hahahaha espero te guste el capitulo :) Ja ne!

Tsukiiiii: Me alegran mucho tus comentarios :) y yo tambien amo a sus abuelos lokishos XD muy pronto los conoceras pero mientras disfrutemos de las situaciones embarazosas que les hare pasar :P nos vemos... Ja ne!

Fer: Isshin siempre... no podia dejarlo sin hablarle a una fotografia XD y pues... no puedo darte spoiler, pero si puedo decirte que tendran muchos problemas para una convivencia pacifica :P Ojala si te guste este capitulo :) Nos vemos Ja ne!

Kotsuki Kurosaki: Yo tambien ame cuando hablo con la foto de su abuelita... fue tan loco! Espero te guste el capitulo, nos vemos... Ja ne!

netokastillo: Saludos! me alegra que mi fic te gusta :) Y tambien que sigas comentando :3 Ja ne!

.3363: hahahaha, te aseguro que yo tambien me rei un monton con Isshin, es uno de los personajes que mas me encantan :) y bueno la convivencia te aseguro que sera complicada y embarazosa muahahahaha soy malvada XD hahaha okno, Ojala te guste el capitulo... nos seguimos leyendo, Ja ne!

**Por ahora, creo que son todos... muchas gracias por comentar y por dar me gusta a mi fic :) eso alimenta mi alma XD hahahaha**

**por cierto, tengo una bella pregunta, quieren que como una de las mil parejas que tendra el fic, haya Ulquihime o Ishihime? necesito su respuesta y dependiendo del numero sera una de esas parejas :) **

**Por cierto**

**Curiosidades: 1. La locura del yaoi salio de mi hermana y su amiga que son unas locas fujoshis... enserio, es una locura y no pude evitar ponerla**

**2. La idea de la terapia de parejas salio de "Locura de amor en las vegas" donde salen Ashton Kutchner y Cameron Dia, ademas de tambien en la pelicula "Sr. y Sra. Smith".**

**y por ahora es todo XD **

**P.D. Rueguen para que no repruebe mi examen este miercoles que viene... tengo mucho que estudiar :( **

**En fin nos vemos chicos... y dejen unos bellos reviews**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Escondelo, que nadie lo sepa

**Muy bien mucachos, vengo con el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, Dios como amo a Grimmjow, es tan... el.**

**Pero bueno, mejor dejo mi fangirlismo a un lado o nunca acabare XD **

**Advertencias: Sigue habiendo lenguaje grosero :P**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, yo solo pido prestado a sus personajes para mis locuras :)**_

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p>Escena 4: "Escóndelo, no dejes que nadie lo sepa"<p>

"_Si el amor es áspero contigo, tú también se áspero con él; si te pincha, pínchale y acaba por rendirle ¡Denme una máscara! ¡Una careta para otra careta! ¿Qué me importa que algún ojo curioso advierta ahora mis deformidades? ¡He aquí estas mejillas postizas que se ruborizaran por mí!"_

_Mercucio_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El tiempo se detuvo, nadie respiraba y mucho menos parpadeaba, lo único que podían hacer sus recalentados cerebros era tratar de comprender las palabras que había dicho Grimmjow ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Eso era posible?

-¿Qué dijo?

-Mi padre tenía razón, creo que será una nueva costumbre en mi vida –susurro Ichigo -¡Tu! Ven aquí

Con rapidez, Ichigo tomo a Grimmjow del cuello y lo saco del salón, Rukia le siguió poco después, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, sin duda pronto correrían los rumores sobre eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Con Ichigo, Rukia y Grimmjow***_

-¿Quién te dijo tal estupidez? –pregunto sin más.

-¿Enserio será sin un hola amigo Grimmjow? ¿Qué tal un te eche de menos?

-No juegues con mi paciencia Jaegerjaques –lo miro molesto –he tenido una semana de mierda y tú no me estas ayudando

El mencionado solo rio con diversión

-Adelante Kurosaki, eso sería divertido

-Basta ustedes dos –se interpuso Rukia entre ellos dos –Si empiezan a pelear solo se meterán en problemas, si quieren golpearse, lo hacen luego en su práctica de karate

Grimmjow suspiro fastidiado y dio un paso atrás

-De acuerdo princesita, tu ganas –sonrió –Pero Ichigo, en la clase me la pagaras

-Si claro –se cruzó de brazos

-Grimm, ¿Quién te dijo que viviríamos juntos?

-No me digas Grimm, princesita –suspiro –Yorouichi-sensei no dejaba de mencionarlo con una estúpida sonrisita, pero nos contó todo cuando hablo con ese tonto maestro del sombrero y que no deja de sonreír detrás de su abanico.

Sin duda, esa descripción era de Urahara.

-Entonces Renji, Nell y Ulquiorra ¿lo saben?

-Si

-Mi vida se acabó –murmuraron ambos con un aura de depresión encima de ellos. –Cuando muera, si renazco quiero ser un perro/conejo

-Sí que les pego fuerte ¿eh?

-Todo es culpa de un maldito acuerdo ¿sí?

-Grimmjow, no importa que, no puedes decírselo a nadie –Ichigo lo miro directo a los ojos -¿Entendiste?

-¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?

-Rukia lavara tu ropa durante una semana

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? –pregunto molesta

-Porque si y no discutas –respondió Ichigo –Aprende tu deber de futura esposa cariño

-Toma tu cariño

De nuevo obtuvo un puñetazo en pleno rostro, Rukia se volteo furibunda hacia Grimmjow como si le preguntara en silencio si tenía algo que agregar. El, inmediatamente levanto las manos y negó con la cabeza

-Mis labios están sellados

-Bien, ahora recoge a tu amigo idiota que la clase está a punto de empezar.

Y con paso digno entro al salón dejando a Grimmjow con un cadáver que antes era conocido como Ichigo.

"_Que mujer, este idiota no debe provocar su suerte o la próxima enserio terminara en el hospital"._

-Sí que tiene carácter la princesita Kuchiki ¿eh?

-Como no tienes idea –se sobo el rostro –Es una enana pero pega como hombre –suspiro –No le dirás a nadie lo que escuchaste ¿Cierto?

-Oye, le prometí a la princesita que no diría nada y créeme que no quiero contradecirla o podría terminar igual o peor que tu –sonrió.

-Ha, parece que le tienes miedo a la enana

-No tanto como tú –se burló –por cierto… felicidades –rio y entro al salón.

-Maldito Grimmjow –hizo una mueca cuando toco su rostro –y también maldita Rukia, mira que pegarme con todas sus fuerzas

Entro al salón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***En la clase***_

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo? –pregunto Orihime con preocupación al ver el ojo izquierdo que poco a poco se ponía más morado

-No es nada Inoue –negó con las manos –Un evento desafortunado que, espero no volver a pasar –menciono mirando a Rukia quien solo bufo y lo ignoro.

-Me alegro Kurosaki-kun –sonrió

-Gracias por la preocupación Inoue

Antes de poder decir nada más, Ochi-sensei entro al aula, ordenando a los "sucios delincuentes" como ella los llamaba, que fueran a su asiento, mientras Ichigo se sentaba en su asiento, Inoue agacho la mirada, triste de no poder hablar más con su amado Kurosaki-kun. Después de nombrar lista, la profesora miro fijamente, de lado a lado, a dos respectivos alumnos.

-¿Qué? ¿La comedia de Romeo y Julieta no tiene nada nuevo que aportar?

Los aludidos se sonrojaron de vergüenza ¿Qué todo el mundo conocía el dichoso apodo?

-No, Ochi-sensei

-Ochi-sensei –interrumpió Keigo –Al parecer hay un rumor de que Ichigo y Kuchiki-san van a vivir juntos

Las voces se elevaron a cada segundo, todos comentando sobre lo mismo y claro, también había otros que adornaban la historia con un embarazo, o sobre que uno de los dos era un testigo protegido, también había uno donde decía que los dos eran unos espías y que tenían que guardar las apariencias para completar su misión. La verdad, una cosa bastante normal. Si claro.

-Silencio, delincuentes –ordeno la profesora, luego miro a la pareja –Kuchiki, Kurosaki, ¿Qué tienen que decir sobre eso?

Ichigo miro a la profesora como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, ¿enserio era ético que una profesora de escuela preguntara con el interés de un periodista de la prensa amarilla, a sus alumnos, si iban a vivir juntos? ¿Enserio?

-Todo es un simple rumor ridículo, Ochi-sensei –dijo Rukia usando el tono de estudiante buena que Ichigo odiaba tanto –Kurosaki-kun y yo no tenemos ninguna clase de relación y mucho menos viviremos juntos ¿cierto, Kurosaki-kun?

-S-Si –tartamudeo

-No son divertidos chicos –murmuro la profesora –Y yo que creí que tenían un chisme caliente –sonrió –bueno, entonces seguiremos con la clase, esta vez veremos…

El chico trato de prestar atención a la clase pero era inútil, su vida estaba cambiando drásticamente de un día para otro y todo por culpa de la enana. Ella solo se metió a su vida como un tornado y cambio todo a su paso.

Suspiro por enésima vez en ese día, probablemente el tener que vivir juntos no sería un cambio muy grande pero el simple hecho de que algún día tenía que casarse, que tendrían que tener una familia… eso hacía que tuviera ganas de vomitar su desayuno. No era el pensamiento de el con Rukia, sino que… era muy complicado para un adolescente pensar en eso.

De pronto, una bolita de papel le pego en la cabeza sacándolo de sus pesimistas pensamientos. Miro alrededor para encontrar a Ishida haciendo señas para que leyera la hoja que le mando.

"_Kurosaki, los chicos y yo estamos intrigados sobre esa historia 'absurda' sobre ti y Kuchiki-san, así que necesitamos hablar. No te escaparas de esta con facilidad, créeme"_

Genial… e Ishida 'ridícula' era la palabra, no 'absurda'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***A la hora del almuerzo con Ichigo***_

-¿Esto es necesario?

-Si

-¿También las cuerdas?

El hecho era que Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba atado a una silla en la azotea con varias cuerdas impidiéndole siquiera respirar con normalidad.

-No queremos que escapes Kurosaki

Los chicos reunidos ahí, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Ishida, Grimmjow e incluso Renji y Ulquiorra, miraron con interés al Kurosaki que intentaba liberarse y resoplaba al verse frustrado.

-Los detesto ¿Sabían?

-Si quieres liberarte solo tienes que contestar con la verdad

-Chicos, no puedo decir la verdad, prometí no decir nada –agacho la mirada

-¿Somos tus amigos, Kurosaki? –Ichigo asintió –Entonces puedes contarnos lo que sea… te apoyaremos… o al menos la mayoría

-Tarado –suspiro –De acuerdo, solo quítenme las cuerdas que ya casi no puedo respirar

-Bien

10 minutos, 15 cuerdas y una confesión después.

-Y eso es lo que pasa

Un sonido le llamo la atención, volvió a oírlo con más intensidad y pronto se dio cuenta que era Ishida, muriéndose de risa. Los demás le siguieron poco a poco, vamos hasta Chad se reía, leve, pero era una risa, e incluso Ulquiorra sonreía levemente, ¡Sonreía! ¡Eso debía ser una señal del apocalipsis! Ulquiorra Cifer nunca sonreía ¡Nunca! Eso era… era como que Ichigo se llevara bien con su padre psicópata, nunca podría pasar.

-No es gracioso ¿Saben?

-Lo… lo sentimos –otra risa incontrolable –Es que… es muy gracioso y… ¡Oh, Dios! El destino enserio debe odiarte –volvió a reír

-Oh, vamos, ¿Por qué yo no le encuentro la gracia? Keigo ¿Este no es el momento donde me gritas que soy un mal amigo y que no tengo derecho a salir con 'Kuchiki-san'?

-Lo haría, si pudiera dejar de reír –soltó una risa –lo… lo siento –otra carcajada

-¿Chad?

-Lo siento Ichigo –dijo y siguió con una leve risa.

-¿Renji? ¿No te gustaba Rukia? –pregunto casi con desesperación.

-Tienes razón, pero eso fue antes, ahora somos los mejores amigos casi hermanos y… Oh Dios esto es muy gracioso –más risa -¡Mi estómago! ¡No puedo más! ¡Voy a explotar! ¡No sigas, no sigas! ¡Es demasiado!

-¿Ulquiorra?

-Ichigo Kurosaki –hizo una pausa –Estas soberanamente jo…

-¡No lo digas! Lo se… Buenos amigos ¿Eh?

Y sus amigos siguieron riendo, o en el caso de Ulquiorra solo sonreía hacia la desgracia del Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Días después***_

Dos chicos con varias maletas y un perro con fama de pervertido, miraban la casa estilo americano y por lo cual resaltaba bastante de las demás. La dichosa casa parecía mirarlos con sus ojos con forma de ventana y burlarse de ellos por quedar atrapados en semejante enredo. La verdad es que si era bastante estúpido si alguien lo pensaba. Que tus abuelos hayan concertado tu futuro matrimonio, aunque inconscientemente; que tu familia (incluyendo padres y hermanos) aceptaran la situación fácilmente y como si nada (a excepción de Byakuya), como si hubieras ganado la lotería y se atrevieran a felicitarte; y que tú, si o si tuvieras que aceptar o sino irías a la cárcel, además de tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu jurado enemigo…

Ahora entendían porque sus amigos se habían burlado de ellos, o al menos los amigos del Kurosaki puesto que Rukia no se decidía por contarles la verdad a las chicas a consecuencia de que su amiga Orihime guardaba sentimientos por el chico que ahora era oficialmente su prometido, como decía el maldito papel del contrato que habían revisado hacia poco, y tal como explicaron sus padres, el documento era completamente legal, hasta la abogada les dio una copia para que lo revisaran, y hasta ahora, no había ninguna falla en cuanto a lo que se refiere a tener que vivir juntos.

También se preguntaban, si eran la comedia de Romeo y Julieta ¿Dónde estaba su historia de amor trágico? ¿Y el veneno? Tenía que haber alguno ¿No? Pero el mentado veneno seguía sin aparecer

-Aquí estamos ¿Verdad?

-Si –contesto Rukia

-¿Estamos soñando? ¿Morí, y me fui al infierno?

-Si tenías que irte al infierno podrías haberte ido sin mi ¿Sabias? Deja de llorar como niña al igual que hace una semana y mejor entremos

-Yo no llore como niña, enana –se cruzó de brazos – y ¿Cómo que hace una semana? ¿De qué me hablas?

-Hablo de tus gritos de nena cuando Yuzu te curaba tu ojito morado –se burlo

-Aún no sé de qué me hablas, nunca grite

-Si claro

-Además, el golpe en mi ojo fue por tu culpa

-No culpes a los demás de tus errores, Kurosaki

-Te culpo, enana, cuando fuiste tú la que me golpeo

-Te lo merecías, nunca me vuelvas a decir cariño o el golpe ira a tu otro ojo

-Si como digas

Volvieron a mirar al frente sin atreverse a cruzar la puerta de esa endemoniada casa blanca.

-Odio mi vida

-Y que lo digas –un ladrido

-¿Por qué tuve que traer a Kon con nosotros? –miro al perro que, no sabía si estaba loco pero, le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad

-Porque es tuyo, idiota. Además –miro al perro y sonrió –Es adorable

-Adorable si claro

-¿Mas adorable que tu trasero? Por supuesto que si –sonrió

-Ha, ya sabía yo que mirabas mi trasero, Kuchiki

-No tanto como tu miras el mío Kurosaki –sonrió y entro a la casa, su nueva casa, donde solo estarían ellos.

-Esa mujer va ser mi destrucción.

Kon ladro en acuerdo

-Estúpido Kon, estúpido perro, estúpidos abuelos, estúpido padre loco, estúpida casa, estúpida familia Kuchiki, estúpida vida –murmuro sus maldiciones mientras entraba a la casa.

-No es una mala casa

Y tenía bastante razón, al menos con la casa de dos pisos ya equipada con todo lo que iban a ocupar no iba a ser una completa locura, a pesar de los continuos comentarios de su padre sobre como tenía que llenar todas las habitaciones sobrantes con hijos… si como no. Pero aun había un pequeño detalle…

-Rukia, está enfrente de nuestras respectivas casas –miro por la ventana –creo que así tu hermano puede dispararme con su escopeta

-Ya no tiene una escopeta –sonrió –Pero sigue guardando su katana favorita

-Que consuelo –murmuro

-Pido el cuarto más grande

-¿Para qué? ¿Para perderte en él? –un zapato paso volando a un lado de su cabeza -¿Qué demonios, enana? ¿Estás loca?

-Entonces no hagas bromas y ahora, devuélveme mi zapato

-Ven a buscarlo, medio metro

-No me tientes fresa, no querrás terminar con un ojo morado otra vez –sonrió cuando vio un leve rastro de sonrojo en su rostro –Tendrás que explicarle a la clase que una chica la mitad de tu tamaño te golpeo, así como también a Yuzu, quien, supongo, es la que siempre cura tus heridas

-Acabas de admitir que eres una enana ¿Sabias?

-De todo lo que dije ¿Tu cerebro de zanahoria solo capto que era la mitad de tu tamaño? –elevo una ceja

-Algo así –se encogió de hombros

-Dije, que me dieras mi zapato ¡Ichigo! –El chico corrió escaleras arriba –No podrás huir siempre de mi ¡Fresa cobarde!

-Pero correré mientras pueda ¡enana del demonio!

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-¡Olvídalo!

-¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!

-¡Si es que puedes!

Afuera, Kon solo miro la casa con interés, soltó un gruñido bajo y se acostó en su nueva casa, podría acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***En la casa Kurosaki***_

-Sí que están emocionados por vivir juntos ¿No, Hisana-chan?

-Ya lo creo Masaki-san –sonrió –Estaban destinados a estar juntos de todos modos

Ambas rieron junto con la pareja junto a ellas

-Se los dijimos –sonrió la mujer morena

-Después de todo, son la Comedia de Romeo y Julieta –rio Urahara, detrás de abanico

-Ha, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal cosa, Kisuke?

-¿Qué les digo? Soy un genio muy sexy –sonrió –pero mejor, Hisana-chan, ¿Cómo lo tomo tu marido? Moriría por ver su cara cuando les conto la verdad

La chica suspiro

-Si ya sabes cómo se pone ¿Por qué me preguntas Urahara-san?

-Es mejor escucharlo de un testigo ocular, además de Isshin no pregunto porque la verdad no me sorprendería que hubiera hablado de nietos y mucha acción recibiendo golpes

-En eso tienes razón –afirmo Masaki

Todos rieron.

-Solo diré, que Byakuya-sama no estaba muy feliz –sonrió levemente –No diré mas

-Aguafiestas –se burló Yorouichi. -¿Y tus hijas Masaki?

-Ellas lo tomaron mejor de lo esperado, exceptuando el hecho de que su casa está enfrente de la nuestra, Yuzu hizo un tonto baile de la victoria con Isshin y Karin solo sonrió dijo un comentario sarcástico que hizo que Ichigo se sonrojara y luego ambas lo felicitaron

-Me imagino la cara de Ichigo –rio Kisuke

-Parecía que se hubiera congelado el mismo infierno pero creo que al final termino aceptándolo

-Rukia igual –menciono Hisana –fingió estar enferma, también menciono el suicidio y si se terminaba casando amenazo con el mariticidio pero luego acepto que no había otra opción.

A lo lejos escucharon otro grito de la pareja y no pudieron evitar reír, las cosas serían interesantes desde ahora y que mejor que con esa pareja tan singular como lo eran esos chicos tan contrarios de los personajes de esa trágica historia de amor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Omake: "Kon el perro pervertido"**

Una figura caminaba por la oscuridad de la noche, mirando de cuando en cuando a su alrededor para evitar ser atrapado. Dando un último movimiento de cabeza, se relajó dando por entendido que estaba a salvo así como también su nuevo botín.

Una luz alumbro a la sombra oscura dejando ver un rostro canino de pelaje claro y con una distinguible sonrisa de victoria. Si, lo que había ahí era un perro de tamaño mediano, ojeras cortas, ojos negros y varias prendas en su hocico. También presentaba, un collar en su cuello, el cual labraba el nombre "Kon" en letras negras.

Unos segundos después, Kon dejó caer la prenda de su hocico y la olisqueo, dejando salir una mirada soñadora ante el olor femenino que la envolvía, su botín había valido la pena. Pero su felicidad fue detenida cuando otra sombra, más alta y oscura se acercó a él.

Soltó un gruñido de advertencia pero la sombra seguía acercándose, y pronto no fue solo una sombra sino que fueron dos la que lo estaban rodeando; en su cabecita, ideaba diferentes planes de escape que incluían morder, ladrar o simplemente correr, más la sombra más alta hablo y su valor se fue por los suelos, su amado dueño le había dado alcance.

-¡Kon, maldito perro pervertido! –grito Ichigo mirando al perro con ganas de fusilarlo ahí mismo.

-No seas tan duro con el Ichigo, no es su culpa

La bella voz femenina le devolvió la esperanza de sobrevivir así que la miro con ojos soñadores pero al observar los de su diosa vio el mismo infierno.

-Pero considerando que una de esas prendas es mía, podría reconsiderarlo –sonrió con maldad

-Debería quemarlo vivo –murmuro -¿Qué es lo que pensaran ahora los vecinos de mí?

-Pues que eres un adolescente pervertido, o tal vez que Kurosaki-kun ya está en esa edad –termino con el tono de niña buena –Oh pobre de mi alma pura

Ichigo la miro con una venita palpitando en su frente, conto hasta 10 mentalmente, tratando de clamar sus instintos asesinos, era muy joven para terminar en la cárcel.

-Alma pura tu ropa interior –golpe en la espinilla -¡Maldita!

-¿Quién te crees para estar hablando de mi ropa interior, fresa?

-¿Qué tal tu futuro esposo? La boda es pronto enana –Sonrió –además, la referencia viene del tonto perro que sigues queriendo tener

-Sigue hablando y la única ocasión especial que se celebrara será tu funeral. Ahora deja de decir tonterías sobre cosas que no te deberían importar ni aunque nos casáramos y mejor devolvamos esta ropa a sus dueñas

-Mi vida social se acabó y no creas que tú, maldito perro, te escaparas

Antes de que Kon pudiera escapar o rogar por su vida, Ichigo le puso una correa y lo mantuvo cerca de él. Con un suspiro cansado, los dos muchachos y can, se pasearon aquella madrugada de septiembre dando excusas tontas y pasando la peor vergüenza de su vida, devolviendo ropa interior a las dueñas, las cuales estaban bastante enojadas y avergonzadas, y que fueron robadas por, el ahora conocido, Kon el perro pervertido.

* * *

><p><strong>El omake es la cosa mas loca que se me ocurrio escribir ahahahaha pero Kon tenia que ser un pervertido aunque fuera un perro XD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y por cierto, el Ishihime hasta ahora esta siendo el mas votado pero aun hay tiempo para acomodarlo... al menos tres capitulos mas**

**Ahora, es el momento de contestar reviews:**

karito: hahahaha, lo se ellos juntos son una locura total... me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que sigas comentando :) Ja ne!

IzumeSchiffer: Lo intentare, aun hay tiempo que el Ulquihime sea el mas votado :) aun asi espero que sigas leyendo mi fic :) Ja ne!

ackerman-chan: owww, es la primera vez que me dicen sensei :) gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que mi mente malvada los hara sufrir de la manera mas graciosa XD saludos a ti tambien 

Cindira K. 94: me alegra mucho que te guste y pues eso lo decidira la votacion, aun asi, gane quien gane pondre un poco de cada cosa, asi que espero y sigas leyendo mi fic. Gracias :) Ja ne!

.3363: hahahaha, Isshin siempre es un pervertido pero tambien me diverti escribiendo sobre el y las locuras del yaoi (todo gracias a mi hermana); tambien me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :) espero que te haya gustado este igual... nos seguimos leyendo. Ja ne!

Fer: Gracias por la suerte :) (me fue bien) hahahaha y asi como te gusto el capitulo anterior espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado :) Nos seguimos leyendo. Ja ne!

fsrm: wow, I'm glad that you liked my story. I'm not very good with English either hahahaha (I use translater), but I still hope you continue reading my fic and commenting. Take care and I hope we continue reading... thanks for comment. Ja ne!

SienaLovely: La verdad es que esas son mis partes favoritas cuando las escribia hahahaha, me alegra que te guste y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos, Ja ne!

Tsukiiiii: No te preocupes, me alegra que sigas leyendo mi fic y que tambien te siga gustando :) Gracias por tu review, nos vemos, Ja ne!

vickynya12: como lo prometi, un poema:

Gracias por tu comentario

Gracias por tu poema

Con cariño te dedico

Este raro poema

Y aunque no se rimar muy bien

Yo amo el Ichiruki tambien :) ok, espero que no haya sido muy malo mi poema, ya me di cuenta que no sirvo para la poesia.

**Personas, muchas gracias por los que comentaron, me pusieron en sus favoritos y me siguen en esta historia, eso me hace muy feliz :) **

**P.D. la verdad iba a tener un examen el jueves tambien pero al final a la maestra se le olvido XD **

**muy bien, ahora vienen las curiosidades:**

**1. La frase que dice Renji, me recordaba mucho a un capitulo de los "Padrinos magicos", ese donde sale April Fool y Cosmo 'explota' de la risa.**

**2. Lo que dice Ulquiorra "Estas soberanamente jo.." lo saque de "Shrek tercero", lo dice el gato con botas cuando se entera de que Shrek sera padre.**

**3. Cuando Ichigo y Rukia discuten sobre quien le mira el trasero a quien, fue una frase que me gusto de otro fic, que esta en ingles, es Ichiruki y se llama "Telephone"; aun no esta terminado pero me encanto, yo solo cambie la respuesta de Rukia, en ese fic ella responde que no tanto como el le miraba el escote.**

**4. Algo que me dio mucha risa al escribir la respuesta de Hisana "si ya saben como se pone para que me preguntan" fue porque me recordo al video de "si ya saben como me pongo pa' que me invitan". si aun no lo han visto pues veanlo, me dio mucha risa, el video se llama asi, por cierto.**

**5. El matricidio es matar al esposo de uno XD**

**Muy bien ahora si los dejo XD dejenme muchos bellos reviews, y nos vemos la proxima semana :)**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: Convivencia

**Oh shi, ya pude poner el capitulo, queria subirlo ayer por el dia de San Valentin y todo esa cursileria del amor pero no se pudo porque... fui a golpear parejas con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices :) ...**

**ok no, en realidad me quede viendo One Piece y no pude XD ya mejor me callo y les dejo el capitulo**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y estoy a la espera que me regale a Grimmjow :P**_

* * *

><p>Escena 5: "Convivencia"<p>

"_¿Amo mi corazón hasta ahora? ¡Ojos, desmiéntalo! ¡Porque jamás contemple la hermosura hasta esta noche!"_

_Romeo Montesco_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***En la casa Kuchiki***_

Solo había pasado un día desde que Rukia e Ichigo se habían mudado a otra casa, y Byakuya no lo soportaba más, aunque estuvieran solo a unos metros enfrente.

-Byakuya-sama, si sigues presionando, no creo que el control remoto resista mucho tiempo

La tierna observación de su esposa fue como un regaño para él, pero ella tenía razón, el pobre control era aplastado violentamente en su mano derecha, mano en la cual desearía tener una espalda para romper algo o alguien.

-Lo siento –murmuro

-No es eso Byakuya-sama –sonrió –lo que quería decir, es que no debes preocuparte por nuestra Rukia, ella sabe cuidarse sola, además de que a pesar de la apariencia de Ichigo-kun, el en realidad se preocupa mucho por ella.

-No es que me preocupe

-Si claro

-Es solo… Rukia es una niña, no tenía por qué meterse en el asunto de mi familia demente

-Byakuya-sama –tomo su mano –Tú has hecho mucho por nosotras, más de lo que merecemos. Éramos unas chicas huérfanas sin apellido y tus no solo nos diste uno sino que también una familia y aunque no es la más amorosa o la más normal –soltó una risita –no la cambiaría por nada

-Hisana ¿Aun cuando tú hermana menor tiene que casarse a la fuerza?

-Es nuestra hermana, Byakuya-sama, tú siempre la cuidas. No me agrada mucho que una decisión de tal importancia haya sido hecha por unos ancianos que no pensaron en las consecuencias pero… estoy segura que tarde o temprano, ellos hubieran encontrado su camino juntos

Byakuya bufo, el mocoso no tenía ninguna oportunidad con su pequeña hermanita

-No lo creo, amigos de la infancia o no, Rukia nunca estaría con alguien como el

-Es decir ¿Alguien como ella?

-Rukia no es como Ichigo Kurosaki

-Son bastante parecidos en muchos aspectos y también diferentes en otros, pienso en ellos como el Yin y el Yang

-Aun me cuesta creerlo Hisana

La mujer de pelo negro se acurruco más a su lado y le dio un leve beso para sonreír inmediatamente después

-Dejemos que sucedan las cosas como tengan que pasar, sin más intervención ¿Si?

-Lo pensare después de que me vuelvas a besar

-Como diga Byakuya-sama…

Ella estaba feliz y deseosa de juntar sus labios con los de su marido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***En la casa Kurosaki***_

-Buenos días –dijo Karin cuando bajo a desayunar.

La verdad era la primera vez que dormía sin interrupciones provocadas por su loco padre y su hermano con poco temperamento.

-Buenos días Karin-chan –mencionaron las mujeres Kurosaki

-¿Quieres tu desayuno?

-Claro –se sentó -¿Y la cabra loca?

-Está llorando al retrato de nuestra bisabuela porque Ichigo no le hace caso a sus instintos masculinos

-Lo normal entonces, creí que dejaría de hablarle al retrato de la bisabuela desde que Ichi-nii se mudo

-¡Te equivocas mi amada hija! –grito su padre saltando sobre ella

Un pie sobre su rostro lo detuvo

-¡Silencio viejo loco! Dios, ¿No puedes comportarte siquiera un domingo?

-¡Abuelita! ¿Qué he hecho para que mis hijos me odien? –grito el patriarca de los Kurosaki a la foto de la ancianita, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las 3 mujeres suspiraron, Isshin Kurosaki nunca sería normal

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Con Ichigo y Rukia***_

Rukia dormía plácidamente en su nueva recamara, la más grande obviamente, hasta que un molesto ruido empezó a sonar y como consecuencia ahuyentando su preciado sueño.

Enfadada, se levantó, froto sus ojos y dejando escapar un bostezo se puso sus pantuflas de Chappy edición limitada, siguiendo el molesto sonido y posiblemente asesinarla a ella y al creador de dicho sonido que interrumpía su sueño de príncipes azules, esclavos chicos de cabello naranja y claro, Chappys a montones.

Soltando otro suspiro, Rukia llego a la habitación que pertenecía a Ichigo. Un bufido salió de la boca de la chica, obviamente Ichigo haría que su convivencia fuera un total desastre.

-¡Ichigo, maldita sea! ¡Apaga esa porquería!

Inmediatamente, Ichigo salió de su cuarto con ojeras del tamaño de su cara, el pelo despeinado y, como si el destino se burlara de ella, sin camisa y usando solo un pantalón de chándal.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Para empezar, que te pongas una camisa –murmuro sonrojada y queriendo apartar la vista, sin lograrlo completamente.

-¿Por qué? –Sonrió pícaramente -¿Ves algo que te guste?

¿Algo que le gustara? Por Dios, el muchacho se inyectaba esteroides ¿o qué? Los músculos que tenía no podían ser solo de sus prácticas de karate; es más, ese no era el cuerpo de un chico de 17 años sino de un hombre que hubiera hecho ejercicio toda su vida. Y por una vez, Rukia deseo poder ser otra chica para tener la oportunidad de babear como la mayoría de las alumnas de la escuela cuando veían a Ichigo Kurosaki; pero no, Rukia era Rukia y más que eso, ahora era una Kuchiki así que solo contesto lo segundo que le vino a la cabeza… lo primero no era muy bueno para su propia salud… o reputación.

-C-Claro que no, idiota solo lo digo porque como una vieja amiga no quiero que sufras una vergüenza.

-Te crecerá la nariz como a Pinocho… vieja amiga –sonrió.

-Como digas –se cruzó de brazos y lo miro directo a los ojos para no distraerse con su cuerpo, un cuerpo bastante atlético pero ella nunca lo admitiría al menos en voz alta –Ahora ¿Podrías explicarme, que tienes que estar haciendo a las 9:33 de la mañana en un domingo para levantarme que no pueda esperar hasta más tarde?

-Ese es el problema –se rasco la nuca –se trata de mi loco padre y creo que como algunas de Byakuya

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

- Que entre los dos han hecho al menos ¡50 llamadas desde las 6 de la mañana! –grito fastidiado

-Entonces solo contesta

Rukia hizo un ademán de entrar a la habitación de Ichigo cuando este la detuvo poniéndose en frente de la puerta

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Hago de qué? –Pregunto confundida –No me digas que estas avergonzado de que una chica entre a tu habitación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué no les hablas desde la sala?

-Es más fácil desde tu cuarto –volvió a pasar pero Ichigo la detuvo nuevamente -¡Ichigo, ya basta! Te prometo que dejare en paz tu colección de porno.

-¿Qué? –El chico se sonrojo completamente -¿Por qué debería tener porno, enana pervertida?

-¿Yo, pervertida?

-¿Quién más es una enana pervertida aquí?

-No es mi culpa que tú seas anormalmente alto, idiota, ahora muévete… ¡Ichigo!

De un segundo a otro empezaron una especie de baile extraño donde Rukia intentaba entrar al nuevo cuarto asignado a Ichigo mientras él le impedía por todos los medios posibles que lograra su cometido.

-¡Rukia, deja de ser tan terca!

-¡Tú eres el terco Ichigo! ¿Qué hay en tu cuarto que pueda ser tan vergonzoso?

-Nada

Rukia exasperada y enfadada de la actitud del chico, dio un paso atrás y cuando menos se lo esperaba Ichigo, le dio un buen puñetazo en la base del estómago provocando que este se inclinara hacia adelante y ella aprovecho ese momento para entrar a su habitación. Personalmente, esperaba encontrarse con su ropa interior tirada en el piso, o la foto de alguna muchacha que le gustara, también enserio pensaba que Ichigo escondía su porno pero… eso no era nada de lo que encontró en dicha habitación.

En realidad era una simple caja, pero si ella pudiera ponerle nombre le pondría la "caja de pandora" o simplemente, la "caja de recuerdos". Creía que Ichigo había tirado todas esas cosas, con pies temblorosos se acercó a ese objeto de cartón e hincándose sobre el piso miro su contenido. En la cima estaba un peluche de un león, este tenía los ojos de botón y era de un color mostaza y su melena café, en una de sus patitas tenia escrito la palabra "Kon" el cual era el nombre de aquel peluche que hacía muchos años le había dado a su mejor amigo.

Mas al fondo, estaban varias hojas dobladas, con cuidado saco una y vio uno de esos dibujos que le encantaba hacer en la primaria; en él, estaban dos chappys, uno tenía su característico color naranja y el otro, el cabello negro, el conejito naranja le estaba dando una caja de jugo a su amiga Chappy. Rukia devolvió la hoja sin atreverse a mirar más allá pero su traicionera mente no le hizo caso y provoco que sus ojos captaran una pequeña cajita, cubierta de tela y donde resaltaban los dibujos de una fresa y un conejito.

-¿por…? Ichigo ¿tu…?

Sin dejarla terminar la frase el adolescente tomo la caja de cartón entre sus manos y la metió en su nuevo armario sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Aun de espaldas soltó un pesado suspiro y lentamente se volteo a mirar a su compañera de casa.

-No te hagas ilusiones enana, pensaba tirar esa caja de todos modos, solo que aún no había encontrado el momento y luego simplemente lo olvide.

Ichigo se rasco la nuca en un inevitable gesto nervioso y que Rukia decidió pasar por alto deliberadamente, ya eran muchas emociones en una sola mañana. Así que tragando su nerviosismo puso su mejor cara Kuchiki y hablo en un tono indiferente:

-Claro que no me hago ilusiones, fresa idiota –se levantó –ahora ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

-Toma, enana fastidiosa

-Idiota desconsiderado –murmuro devuelta

Pronto marco al número de su casa e Ichigo no tuvo más opción que callarse o bajaría aún más su reputación con sus suegros obligados, aunque, con Byakuya ¿Para qué se hacía ilusiones? El hombre lo odiaría aun si el pudiera hacer milagros como convertir el agua en vino.

-Si Nii-sama –ella hizo una pausa –No… no… no Nii-sama, Ichigo no ha intentado violarme o entrar a mi cuarto a robar mi ropa interior

El aludido se sonrojo de nueva cuenta como una fresa, haciendo alusión a su propio nombre pero ¿Qué clase de persona creía Byakuya que era? ¿Un violador de enanas mandonas y violentas? Ni él era tan masoquista, Rukia lo partiría en dos incluso de pensar en la idea, no es que el la pensara.

-Muy bien, si… de acuerdo, Nii-sama, saluda a Nee-san por mí… -sonrió –nos vemos.

La llamada termino y esta vez marco a la casa de Ichigo pero ahora dejando el teléfono en altavoz.

-Hola, residencia Kurosaki –respondió una dulce voz femenina

-Hola, Yuzu, habla Rukia

-¡Rukia-nee! Qué bueno que hab…

Un grito interrumpió a la Kurosaki mayor e inmediatamente una nueva voz se hizo presente

-¡MI AMADA TERCERA HIJA! ¿Ichigo y tú aún son vírgenes?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo cabra loca? La enana y yo nunca haríamos… haríamos… eso

-Estúpido hijo, te desheredare hasta que me des nietos con mi hermosa tercera hija. Me decepcionaste.

-¡No tienes nada que dejarme viejo! Cállate de una vez

-Deshonra de los Kurosaki. ¡Deshonor! ¡Deshonrado tú! ¡Deshonrado tu perro! –murmuro su padre

-¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a colgar!

-¡Espera!

-¡Adiós!

El chico colgó y arrojo con furia el teléfono sobre su cama sin dejar de murmurar planes de asesinato o suicidio, también algo así como que su padre debería estar internado en una clínica mental y alguna opción de cambiar de nombre y de continente.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –Rukia se sorprendió

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice yo, fresa?

-Meterte en mi vida

-¡No te soporto!

-¡Pues menos yo!

Ichigo suspiro y se despeino aún más sus cabellos anaranjados, luego tomo una toalla y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto, ahora fuera de mi habitación enana. Me daré una ducha.

-Un momento, yo tomare la ducha primero, tengo más prisa que tu

-Que lastima

Con paso ligero y una sonrisa burlona camino al baño y se encerró en el. Rukia por un momento se arrepintió de haber mencionado que tenía prisa dado que ahora el idiota seguramente se tardaría una eternidad a propósito… ¡Maldita la hora en la que solo tenían un baño! Con la ira aun saliendo de sus oídos, figurativamente, se dirigió a su cuarto. Al menos encontraría que ponerse para salir con sus amigas y arreglar su cuarto.

El naranjito había ganado una batalla pero ella ganaría la siguiente, y por supuesto que ganaría la guerra, aun si esta era en contra de su propio corazón.

Y así quedo el marcador Ichigo 1 Rukia 0 pero no por mucho…

Mientras tanto Ichigo se recargo en la puerta del baño y soltó el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que retenía. Rukia había visto la caja, la caja que se supone nunca debía conocer su existencia o al menos recordar. ¡Por Dios! Había visto al dichoso peluche, aquel que le dio como muestra de amistad aquel primer día que se conocieron y el cual había sido la razón del nombre de la mascota familiar. Los dibujos de todas las cosas que hacían juntos y que sin embargo, eran muy especiales para ellos en aquellos días; y por no mencionar la cajita de tela que aún conservaba. Eso, sin duda era de lo más vergonzoso que había, puesto que en esa caja estaba un anillo.

No era un simple anillo, sino uno que implicaba una promesa hecha por unos niños de primaria que creían que las cosas eran fáciles y como la pintan en los cuentos.

Ichigo se revolvió el cabello una vez más y sin más se desnudó y entro a la ducha, pero dejando que los recuerdos invadieran su mente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Flashback***_

_-Vamos Rukia, casi llegamos –grito un apurado Ichigo de unos 8 años._

_-Ichi ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Ya lo veras _

_Los dos niños siguieron caminando por la inclinada colina hasta que llegaron al final del camino y desde el cual podían ver toda su ciudad adornada por los comienzos del atardecer_

_-Es hermoso Ichi_

_-Sí, es mi lugar especial. Aquí vengo cuando quiero escapar de las locuras de mi padre_

_Ichigo hizo una mueca mientras Rukia soltó una risilla._

_-No te rías –la regaño_

_-De acuerdo –pero aun así siguió riendo -¿Ya me dirás porque vinimos aquí? _

_-Bueno… -el chico se sonrojo un poco pero se armó de valor –mi mama me dijo que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho se casan, así que como yo te quiero mucho quiero saber si ¿te casarías conmigo? -pregunto con una voz bajita._

_-Ichi, tonto, solo los adultos se casan. Nii-sama me lo dijo, así que no podemos casarnos ahora_

_-Tú eres la tonta. Te lo pregunto para casarnos más adelante, ahora es una promesa –sonrió levemente -¿Aceptas?_

_La niña de ojos violetas lo pensó un poco pero asintió con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente recordó algo importante _

_-Ichi, las personas que se van a casar ¿No deben usar un anillo?_

_-Ya lo había pensado –con rapidez saco una cajita de tela anaranjada y en la tapa tenia pegados unos dibujitos de una fresa y un conejito –esta será nuestra promesa Rukia _

_Rukia agarro la cajita sonriendo y saco el anillo de plástico para ponérselo en su dedo anular izquierdo _

_-Nuestra promesa Ichi_

_Así, Ichigo beso su mejilla en un movimiento rápido sellando su promesa de que en un futuro ellos seguirían juntos y se casarían; sonriendo vieron como el atardecer llegaba sobre ellos en esa colina bañándolos con su luz anaranjada y amarilla hasta que el violeta hizo su aparición así como también las estrellas y tuvieron que volver a casa._

_***Fin del flashback***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Qué tontería –dijo Ichigo una vez que salió de la regadera –eso paso hace años, no tengo porque recordar esas cosas

Se acercó al espejo y se miró detenidamente tratando de encontrar en su reflejo algún rastro del chiquillo con sueños y que siempre sonreía, pero no lo pudo encontrar, porque por más que lo negara, ese Ichigo solo existía en dos momentos, cuando estaba con su familia (si, incluyendo a su loco padre) y cuando Rukia estaba a su lado, lo cual ahora era imposible… lo peor es que aún no sabía la razón de porque rompieron sus lazos y tal vez nunca lo averiguaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake: "Esposos infantiles"**_

Byakuya miro al mocoso de pelo naranja, el cual estaba jugando con su pequeña hermanita, con una mueca de molestia. El podría jurar que el Kurosaki estaba haciendo las cosas a propósito, seguramente era un plan macabro de su mente de infante y… y ya estaba sonando igual que Isshin Kurosaki, solo le faltaba hablarle a la foto de su abuela y el cuadro estaría completo.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió, no, el nunca actuaria igual que aquel hombre sin una sola neurona en su diminuto cerebro.

-Byakuya-sama, no debes mirar a Ichigo-kun como si fuera un criminal –recrimino Hisana con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sentó junto a su esposo y miro a los pequeños jugar en el jardín.

-Él es un criminal, se llama roba hermanas menores

Hisana no pudo detener su risa, muchos decían que su esposo era frio pero en realidad era muy cariñoso y bastante celoso con las personas que le importaban.

-Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-kun no está robándonos a nuestra hermanita. Son buenos amigos

-Pero crecerán

-¿No crees que se ven adorables juntos? Si siguen así, pronto serán una pareja

-No si yo no lo permito

-Moo, Byakuya-sama, yo quiero sobrinos algún día

-Rukia solo tiene 9 años, Hisana. No es como si fueran…

-Nii-sama, Nee-san –interrumpió la pequeña Rukia -¿Verdad que cuando alguien se casa, tienen que besarse? –pregunto Rukia cuando se acercó a ellos

-¿Qué?

Byakuya se sonrojo y solo pudo mirar a la pequeña pelinegra con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Claro que si Rukia –dijo Hisana –Pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues Ichi y yo dijimos que nos casaríamos mas adelante –les mostro un anillo en su dedo –entonces no me creía que teníamos que besarnos… ¿Te pasa algo Nii-sama?

El hombre parecía que tenía un ataque al corazón, solo pensaba en lo que significaban las palabras que había dicho su hermana: un anillo + dos personas era = a boda. Boda + luna de miel era = a sexo, y sexo + dos personas enamoradas y sin cuidados era = a su hermana ya no sería virgen y embarazo. ¡Sabía que el mocoso tenía un plan macabro! ¡Quería quitarle la pureza a Rukia!

-No, Rukia, Byakuya-sama solo esta tan feliz que no tiene palabras para decirlo

Hisana sabía lo que la mente de su marido estaba pensando, sin lugar a dudas, pensaba ya en cosas que no pasarían en al menos en unos 20 años más.

-¿Qué? –volvió a repetir.

-Rukia, entonces ¿Tú quieres casarte con Ichigo-kun?

La pequeña le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

-Sí, yo quiero mucho a Ichi, por eso vamos a casarnos

-Me alegro Rukia –Hisana sonrió aún más -¿Por qué no vas a seguir jugando con Ichigo-kun?

-Sí, Nee-san

Y así, Rukia corrió hacia su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta de cómo su hermano luchaba ahora por respirar.

-Hisana, Rukia no puede estar con el mocoso –dijo tajantemente.

-Pero, Byakuya-sama, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Crees que Ichigo-kun es malo para Rukia?

-No es solo eso Hisana, si Rukia se queda con el mocoso Kurosaki, significa que Isshin será nuestro consuegro…

-Oh vamos, Byakuya-sama, aun tienes tiempo para pensarlo, 15 años cuando mucho

-Ya veremos Hisana

-Además, ellos ya son como unos esposos infantiles

-¿Sabes qué? Lo pensé mejor, ellos no se casaran y Rukia estará en un convento de monjas hasta los 40

-¡Byakuya-sama!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya vieron que seguire haciendo omakes tontos y espero que graciosos, la verdad que este capitulo fue algo raro... no solo tan gracioso sino tambien con un vistazo al pasado... creo que enserio estoy loca XD<strong>

**Bueno ahora no tengo tiempo de contestar a los reviews pero muchas gracias a:**

**Tsukiiiii - .3363 - fsrm - karito - SienaLovely - vickynya12 - yocel - kei - Fer - Saya-x - rukia14kurosaki - DBZFanGXCC **

**Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios porque siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo :) **

**Curiosidades: 1. No se de donde vino eso de que Ichigo tenia todos los recuerdos hahahaha **

**2. Deshonor! lo que grita Isshin por telefono es sacado de la pelicula de Mulan :)**

**3. Tampoco se de donde saque eso de que Ichigo y Rukia se casarian... pero son tan lindos de niños que es imposible no escribir de ellos XD**

**y por ahora es todo **

**Nos vemos despues**

**Feliz Dia de San Valentin y si son solteros pues medio dia (la amistad :P ) **

**Dejen lindos reviews**

**Ja ne! **


	6. Chapter 6: Batallas

**Holi! Algo mas tarde de lo usual pero aqui esta el capitulo, algo mas raro que el anterior pero eso ya es cosa de todos los dias XD**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite 'troll' Kubo (me mato el capitulo del manga y no puedo esperar por mas!)**_

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p>Segundo Acto<p>

Escena 1: "Batallas"

"_Ahora yace la antigua pasión en su lecho de muerte, y una nueva afección aspira a ser su heredera. Ahora Romeo es amado, y ama a su vez, igualmente, embrujado por el hechizo de las miradas. Pero él debe expresar sus querellas a su supuesta enemiga, y ella quitar de terribles anzuelos el cebo del amor._

_Coro, William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Cuando por fin Ichigo había salido del baño a Rukia se le había hecho realmente tarde para cumplir con sus amigas, así que lanzando un insulto rápido a su "prometido" se encerró en el baño, pronto se dio cuenta que Ichigo había hecho más que solo atrasarla puesto que ahora se bañaba con agua fría… algún día enserio que mataría al chico, y sería una muerte lenta y bastante dolorosa, la venganza seria dulce.

Después de 10 minutos de agua helada salió como alma que lleva el diablo directo a su habitación y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Al momento de salir de su cuarto se dio cuenta que Ichigo ya no estaba en la casa y se alegró por aquello, sin duda no estaba dispuesta a verle la cara y contenerse de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Dando un último suspiro silencioso tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de la casa despidiéndose de Kon, quien la miraba tristemente al notar que se alejaba. Pronto llego con sus amigas quienes la saludaron inmediatamente que la vieron llegar.

-¡Rukia! –Grito Tatsuki -¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Lo siento, todo es culpa de ese idiota de Ichigo –dijo sin pensar en lo que decía

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

Rukia se dio cuenta de su error y trato de encontrar una salida

-Me refería a que… bueno… me… -se le ocurrió una idea –choque con él y ya saben, nos pusimos a discutir por ver quien tenía la razón y quien no… por cierto ¿Y Nell?

-Tuvo que quedarse en casa, estaba un poco resfriada

-Ya veo

Rio nerviosamente pero para su buena suerte, las chicas creyeron su pequeña mentira blanca y caminaron directo al centro de Karakura a un viaje de compras.

-Me alegro que estés bien Kuchiki-san, creí que por un momento los aliens te habían secuestrado o que unos monstruos te habían comido

La pelinegra la miro con una gotita cayendo de su frente ¿Qué cosas imaginaba esa chica?

-N-no Inoue, no tienes que preocuparte por eso

-Es que tuve un sueño –siguió la castaña –Soñé que tú eras una shinigami que tenia de misión matar a unos monstruos llamados 'hollows' pero te encontrabas con Kurosaki-kun y como terminaste herida le diste tus poderes de shinigami. Luego tu hermano y Abarai-kun te secuestraban a un lugar llamado "Sociedad de Almas" porque tú eras una shinigami desertora y era un crimen darle a un humano sus poderes; y entonces Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, quien era algo así como un Quincy, Sado-kun y yo íbamos a salvarte a ese lugar. Sado-kun y yo teníamos poderes gracias a Kurosaki-kun. Cuando llegamos los shinigamis nos atacaron, también había capitanes y tenientes. Además tú estabas en una torre blanca como toda una princesa.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, -luego recordó algo -¡Cierto! Yorouichi-sensei también estaba en mi sueño pero ahí se podía transformar en un gato con voz de hombre, gracioso ¿no?

-S-sí, creo –susurro eso último.

-La verdad es que todos estábamos en ese sueño, hasta Urahara-san apareció también, entreno a Kurosaki-kun para salvarte y todo.

-Yo no sé cómo puedes imaginar esas cosas Orihime –murmuro su amiga Tatsuki

-Pero Tatsuki-chan… -hizo un puchero -¿Estas molesta porque casi no apareciste en mi sueño?

A la pelinegra más alta le salto una venita de su frente, su amiga sí que a veces podía llegar a ser muy inocente… y cruel.

-No es eso Orihime, solo… -suspiro –Olvídalo

-De acuerdo –sonrió y siguió a las otras chicas

-Todo un caso ¿Eh? –pregunto Tatsuki

-Y que lo digas, por cierto tengo que decirte algo pero no creo que deba mencionarlo a Inoue

-¿De qué se trata?

Rukia la miro seriamente y luego sin decir una palabra la jalo a una tienda antes de gritar al resto que se adelantaran en lo que ellas veían esa tienda. Chizuru fue la primera en aceptar ya que así podría estar sola con su Hime sin que Tatsuki la golpeara mientras que la pelinegra acepto a regañadientes y dándole órdenes a Kunieda y Michiru de vigilar a la chica pervertida, a lo que ellas aceptaron obedientemente.

Una vez solas, Rukia volvió a mirar a la chica que no hacía nada más que regresarle la mirada.

-¿Prometes que no dirás nada?

-Sabes que no lo hare –prometió.

-Bien… lo que pasa es que…

Ella empezó a contarle con lujo de detalles, sobre como termino viviendo con Ichigo para prepararlos a su inminente matrimonio, a excepción de los pensamientos que guardaba y de su descubrimiento de aquella caja.

Cuando termino, Tatsuki la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca, se tallo los ojos y hasta se pellizco un brazo pero nada, seguía sin despertar de ese loco sueño, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que creer que era real, todo era real, incluso lo que la chica le estaba contando, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Cámara escondida? ¿Te drogas?

-No, no y… ¡por supuesto que no! Todo lo que te dije es cierto

-Y ¿No hay forma de romper ese acuerdo?

-Para mí desgracia no, así que pronto me veras como Rukia Kurosaki –dijo con una falsa sonrisa… a medias.

-No sé qué decirte, para serte sincera

Rukia casi sonrió sinceramente

-Si tú me contaras lo que yo te dije también pensaría lo mismo –rio –no te preocupes, no digas nada solo quería contarte, pero eso sí, no puedo decirle nada a Inoue

-Lo sé, está enamorada de Ichigo

-Exacto

-Buena suerte con eso –murmuro sin más Tatsuki

-Gracias

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Esa tarde en la casa Kurosaki-Kuchiki***_

-Estoy en casa –dijo Rukia entrando _"¿Y de cuando acá esta es mi casa?, debo estar enloqueciendo" _-¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí, estúpida fresa?

-Hola a ti también enana –salió de la cocina -¿De dónde vienes?

-¿Interesado en mi vida personal, fresita-kun?

-Ni un poco

-Muy bien, entonces no preguntes –sonrió –Solo estuve con las chicas, hace mucho que no salíamos así –se estiro.

-Yo no te pregunte enana.

-Si lo hiciste.

-Maldita –susurro –Por cierto, los chicos te mandan saludos… al menos la mayoría, ya sabes que Ulquiorra no habla mucho.

-Lo sé –rio –pero… son buenos chicos.

-Ha, suenas como una abuela con sus nietos.

-Vete al demonio, fresa.

-Ya estoy ahí, Kuchiki y gracias a ti.

-Sí, sí. Mejor dime ¿Qué comeremos? Muero de hambre, así que espero que lo que hayas cocinado sea bueno

-Tu… enana, yo no soy tu chef personal ni mucho menos tu sirviente, si quieres comer entonces cocina tu

-Eso es una lástima Kurosaki-kun –hablo en tono colegiala buena, lo que saco de quicio a Ichigo… como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Y deja de hablar con ese estúpido tono que me saca de nervios, te oyes ridícula

-Yo hablo como se me da la gana zanahoria. A lo que me refería es que si tú no cocinas sería una lástima que los chicos se enteraran de tus secretos más vergonzosos de tu linda y tierna infancia.

-¿Cuáles secretos? Tú no tienes con que amenazarme, enana

-Pero ¿Qué hay del peluche con el que dormías hasta los 9 años Kurosaki-kun? O de ¿Cómo le llorabas a mami cuando perdías contra Tatsuki en karate? ¿Qué tal cuando…?

-¡Cállate! –Grito sonrojado Ichigo –Eres una maldita enana ¿Lo sabias?

-Me lo has dicho seguido –sonrió victoriosamente

-Te detesto –suspiro –De acuerdo pero esto no se repetirá otra vez

-Ha, ya veremos Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo deseo poder estrangular a esa enana mandona o solo poder ignorarla pero su dignidad estaba en juego, por lo que tenía que obedecerla, ella gano esa batalla pero el ganaría la siguiente…

Marcador… empate.

Rukia se sentó con una petulante sonrisa en la mesa, viendo como el Kurosaki cocinaba curry, seguramente era lo único que había aprendido a cocinar con ayuda de su hermanita y su madre. Pronto, Ichigo se acercó a la mesa con dos platos de curry y sin decir nada empezó a comer.

El silencio, milagrosamente no era incomodo sino que hasta parecía haberse firmado una especie de tregua, sin embargo, después de unos minutos Ichigo dejo caer su cuchara y miro fijamente los ojos sorprendidos de Rukia.

-Esto no funciona

-¿Hablas de tu cerebro? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Te diste cuenta de que tu nombre significa 'fresa'? ¿O que soy mejor que tú?

Una venita amenazaba con explotar en la frente del peli-naranja

-No hablo de eso enana, mi nombre no significa fresa, tonta enana –se cruzó de brazos –Hablo de que no funcionara esto de tener que vivir juntos ¿Y cómo que mejor que yo? Eso no pasaría ni en tus mejores sueños

-Ya quisieras fresa ¿Y por qué piensas que no funcionaría esto de vivir juntos?

-Ha, primero es porque simplemente te odio y sé, para mi propia suerte, que el sentimiento es correspondido; segundo, eres una enana mandona y malcriada que no me respeta; tercero –siguió sin dar a Rukia la oportunidad de defenderse –yo no hare todas las labores de la casa, enana floja

-¿Cuándo dije que lo harías todo tu solo, eh?

Ichigo elevo una ceja, incrédulo ante lo que la pelinegra decía, ¿Enserio estaba loca? ¿O seria que el enloqueció? Tal vez, era un poco de ambas.

-Lo imagine cuando me amenazaste para hacer la comida

-Solo no tenía ganas de cocinar –se encogió de hombros

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Cómo haremos esto?

Los dos se quedaron pensativos en sus asientos.

-¿Qué tal un acuerdo? Sería como un contrato

Ichigo lo pensó un momento, pero reconoció que la idea de la enana no era tan mala

-En caso de que aceptara, ¿Qué pondríamos en el contrato?

Rukia se volvió a encoger de hombros

-No lo sé, solo como nos dividiríamos las actividades de la casa.

-Bien

Una hora después, los chicos tiraban las hojas que desecharon y miraban el nuevo acuerdo que crearon para que su convivencia en esa casa sea… más pacifica que lo normal.

-Entonces tú limpiaras la casa y cocinaras los lunes, miércoles, y viernes que yo tengo practica de Karate, y los demás los hare yo, pero el domingo lo haremos los dos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si –suspiro –Y tú tendrás que pasear a Kon al menos 3 días a la semana, además de limpiar lo que haga toda una semana y yo otra ¿sí?

-Bien, ¿También estamos de acuerdo en que cada uno tendrá que avisar si tiene que entrar a la habitación del otro no?

-De acuerdo, espera… esto también aplica al baño ¿entendido?

-Cierto –Ichigo tomo la pluma y escribió la otra clausula –muy bien, ahora solo firmemos

Rukia firmo primero e inmediatamente lo paso a Ichigo para que lo firmara, una vez listo, lo pegaron en el refrigerador como un recuerdo de su contrato.

Ahora con el nuevo acuerdo entre ambos, tendrían que limpiar ambos ese día. Con un suspiro apagado Rukia se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a limpiar la mesa y los trastes utilizados mientras que Ichigo tomo la escoba empezando a barrer.

Los minutos siguientes fueron de serenidad, claro, hasta que a Rukia se le ocurrió una pequeña venganza por haberla hecho llegar tarde con sus amigas (olvidando que ya había amenazado a Ichigo) y cuando vio a Ichigo, quien ya había pasado la escoba por su lado, con todo el propósito del mundo, tiro pequeñas basurillas desde la mesa al piso.

-Fresa –Ichigo la miro, a regañadientes –te falto ahí

Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a pasar la escoba a la vez que Rukia volvía a repetir la misma acción exasperando a Ichigo. Una mueca de fastidio apareció en el rostro del chico así como también profundizaba su ceño fruncido.

-Enana –murmuro –Estas haciendo esto a propósito

Pero claro, ella se hizo la desentendida e inocente, ella necesitaba mejorar sus dotes de actuación porque eran pésimos.

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Claro que lo sabes, maldita enana del demonio

-Ah, ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Y además de enana, sorda ¿Algo más que escondas Kuchiki? ¿También tu tamaño enano tiene que ver con alguna deficiencia?

-Se acabo

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Rukia se lanzó sobre Ichigo dispuesta a patearlo hasta que se arrepintiera. Pero lo que siguió fue una batalla campal en la que todo voló, incluyendo la comida del refrigerador; esto mientras que Kon, quien había entrado al interior de la casa sin que sus dueños se dieran cuenta, veía todo cómodamente desde el sofá.

Al menos una hora después y que las provisiones de comida como proyectiles se acabaron, los dos adolescentes se dejaron caer al piso, derrotados.

-Yo gane fresa

-Ha, creo que más bien yo gane, enana

-Ya quisieras –murmuro -¿Qué te parece una tregua?

-Creo que ahora me suena como algo maravilloso –se sentó en el piso –voy por el contrato, es necesario hacer uno nuevo –se miró la ropa –y también limpiarnos

Rukia rio ligeramente para luego sonreír a Ichigo

-Ya lo creo fresa, pero primero el contrato, luego la casa y finalmente el baño

-Como digas

El peli-naranja se alejó, tomando el contrato que antes habían hecho. Juntos se sentaron en la mesa mirando el papel manchado levemente.

-Traeré la computadora

Rukia se sentó en el piso al lado de Ichigo con la laptop donde transcribió la parte del contrato que ya habían hecho para solo agregarle las otras cláusulas.

-Entonces ¿Qué más pondremos?

-¿Qué tal… los interesados no pueden sabotear las labores del otro?

-Me gusta –sonrió –También que los interesados tendrán una tregua temporal en la casa ¿sí?

-Ok, por ahora creo que es todo pero… ¿Qué pasara si uno de nosotros no cumple una parte del trato?

-mmm, será el esclavo del otro durante todo un día

-Bien –no tuvo más opción que estar de acuerdo

-Ok, entonces ahora… a limpiar

Rukia fijo su mirada en Ichigo provocando que tanto miel como violeta se mezclaran y perdieran la noción del lugar donde se encontraban, solo podían mirar uno a uno los ojos del otro, casi sin siquiera respirar.

De pronto, un ladrido los saco de su estupor y, avergonzados y sonrojados, se separaron para luego mirar a Kon, el cual los miraba curioso.

-Kon, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Los chicos decidieron olvidar el asunto ocurrido y volver a sus labores, esta vez, sin sabotearse unos a los otros o nunca podrían terminar el desastre que ya habían provocado.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después un nuevo debate se desarrollaba afuera del baño.<p>

-Muévete

-Olvídalo, yo llegue primero

-No te dejare ganar

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas

Y como si fuera una película del lejano Oeste, las imágenes mostraron una captura de la mirada decidida de los duelistas, sus manos a sus costados sosteniendo sus armas y el cuerpo tenso preparado para el ataque.

En menos de un segundo, la toalla, mejor conocida como arma, era enrollada entre sus manos y como si sonara un silbato, los golpes fueron y vinieron una y otra vez, y pronto fue necesario elevar el nivel de la lucha, de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Rukia fue la primera en lanzar el ataque, el cual Ichigo esquivo echándose para atrás, pero sin quedarse esperando movió sus pies a modo de hacer que Rukia perdiera el equilibrio y este pudiera correr hacia el baño. Pero una mano en sus shorts le impidió dar otro paso y en su lugar solo bajarlo de donde corresponde y dando lugar a miradas indiscretas a cierta anatomía del chico.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mis bellos ojos vírgenes!

-¡Rukia! Enana tramposa y pervertida

El Kurosaki se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y a la velocidad de la luz se colocó los shorts de nuevo en su lugar.

-Tu eres el pervertido animal que se desnudó –Rukia se levantó y se sacudió la ropa

-Y eso no hubiera pasado si cierta enana no me hubiera jalado la ropa

La pelinegra vio eso como su oportunidad para molestar al pelo pincho.

-¿Avergonzado porque vi al mini-Ichi? –sonrió con burla

-¿q…que? Tu…

Ichigo no podía ni armar una frase coherente ante lo dicho por la chica, ningún macho de pecho peludo (figurativamente) que se respete tenía la palabra mini a un lado de su anatomía masculina. Rukia rio y avanzo lentamente al cuarto de baño pero fue detenida por un par de brazos masculinos sobre su cintura.

-¿A dónde crees que vas enana?

La Kuchiki intento por todos los medios ignorar la presencia del chico sobre su espalda pero era casi imposible de hacerlo. Con furia y vergüenza pataleo para zafarse de el pero fue en vano ya que Ichigo mantenía un férreo control sobre ella.

-Por supuesto que voy a bañarme, ahora suéltame, fresa

-No

Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello pero también hizo que ella se quedara quieta tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón. Pero tan pronto como vino, la sensación cálida del cuerpo de Ichigo se fue y cuando por fin pudo recuperarse de la impresión, se dio cuenta que el peli-naranja la había engatusado y ahora ya estaba encerrado en el baño.

-Maldito Ichigo –susurro aun con su corazón haciendo una carrera

Frustrada y molesta por la batalla perdida se alejó lentamente pero antes, decidió soltar un pequeño comentario "inocente"

-No uses agua fría, no queremos que mini-Ichi sea más pequeño –sonrió.

La respuesta vino inmediatamente cuando oyó que alguien caía y soltaba una maldición bastante… bueno, digamos que no era apta para niños

-¿Qué demon…? ¡Rukia!

Y ella se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Marcador… detenido por tregua o hasta que los interesados se asesinen unos a otros._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake: "Shinigamis, tu y yo"**_

Rukia miro fijamente a Ichigo, por segunda vez en esa tarde, algo en verdad la estaba molestando, y era específicamente lo que había dicho su amiga Orihime. Si, la chica solía ser muy inocente y hasta un poco torpe en algunas ocasiones, pero eran sus comentarios los que no podía sacar de su mente.

"Shinigamis… la palabra por si sola era ridícula" pensó frustrada.

Era totalmente imposible que algo así sucediera en la vida real, por favor, que Byakuya y Renji la secuestraron a ese lugar que nombro como "sociedad de almas" ya era algo muy loco, pero que Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Yorouichi-sensei, y Orihime fueran a salvarla era muy ridículo.

-Enana, deja de mirarme, empiezas a ponerme nervioso

La profunda voz de su compañero la saco de la ensoñación con un sobresalto, se cruzó de brazos mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Quién te miraría fresa? Solo estaba pensando, es todo

-Si, como digas, y ¿Qué pensabas que era necesario perforarme con la mirada?

Obviamente el chico le creía, Rukia no hacia las cosas porque si la mayoría del tiempo, pero era una oportunidad única para molestarla.

-Solo… fue algo que dijo Inoue –susurro –le he dado vueltas a lo que dijo todo el día

Ahora sí que tenía la atención de Ichigo, el sabia, por experiencia propia, que Inoue suele sacar temas de conversación fuera de lo común, pero que captara la atención de la enana, era un asunto muy diferente.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Algo loco sobre un sueño que tuvo, no me hagas caso –hizo un ademán de levantarse pero una mano alrededor de su muñeca la detuvo. –Ichigo…

-Vamos, enana, te daré el privilegio de que te escuchare solo por hoy

-Idiota –un suspiro abandono sus labios pero finalmente se rindió –La cosa es que ella soñó con todos nosotros siendo algo así como shinigamis.

Y así le conto lo que había soñado una de sus mejores amigas, con puntos u comas incluidos.

-Tenías razón, si era algo extraño

-Lo sé, pero aun no entiendo porque de pronto Nii-sama y Renji vendrían a devolverme a un lugar que era llamado "Sociedad de almas" y que tú, Chad, Ishida, Yorouichi-sensei y ella vendrían a salvarme.

El naranjito se quedó estático, Orihime debería dejar sus alimentos de dudosa procedencia porque no llevaría a nada bueno.

-Bueno, es loco cierto, pero ¿Por qué tanto interés?

La verdad, ni ella mismo lo sabía.

-No lo sé, tal vez es el hecho de que mencionara que tú también me salvaste, algo así no pasaría en la vida real ¿Verdad?

Si pasara, en el más loco de los escenarios, probablemente lo pensaría y… a quien engañaba, la salvaría, de todos modos su nombre significaba "El que protege" ¿No? El salvaría a quien estuviera en problemas ya sea Chad, Ishida, Inoue, hasta Grimmjow, no era que Rukia era alguien especial o algo.

-Oh bueno, sin duda serias la única persona en el mundo que haría algo totalmente tonto como para meterte en problemas y probablemente necesites a alguien que salve tu desagradecido trasero.

Sin duda, el golpe que recibió después, le dolería hasta la conciencia, cuando la recuperara. Rukia gruño y miro al chico que ahora estaba inconsciente en el sofá. Ese idiota si sabía cómo arruinar momentos importantes para una chica, pero…

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco, el idiota era un desconsiderado, pero también era un idiota que acaba de confesar que la salvaría si estuviera en problemas. Bueno, no con esas palabras pero, algo así quiso decir.

Con la sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro, se acercó a Ichigo, lo acomodo de una manera más digna en el sofá y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

-Sigues teniendo ese complejo de héroe, fresa –rio –sigue siendo un idiota

Podría haber dejado al chico por la paz pero, la sonrisa se volvió más diabólica, maquinando diferentes planes en su mentecilla, fue en busca de un marcador, de alguna u otra manera Ichigo admiraría sus bellas obras de arte, o al menos le daría una lección a la fresa de no volver a meterse con ella si quería salir ileso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Minutos después*<em>**

Un grito furioso resurgió de la casa Kurosaki-Kuchiki.

-¡Rukia! ¡Trae tu diminuto trasero en este instante! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dibujarme la cara con esta mierda?!

De la casa, salió una Rukia divertida siendo perseguida por un Ichigo bastante furioso y que también tenía varios objetos pintados en su rostro, que iban desde un bigote hasta un Chappy malhecho.

-Esa no es una mierda, Kurosaki. Aprende a apreciar el arte, tu cara se ve mucho mejor que antes –se burlo

-¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Pruébame!

Y es así, que ese día, varios vecinos y un perro llamado Kon, fueron testigos de una divertida pelea de pareja, mejor conocida como "Comedia de Romeo y Julieta".

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahahahahaha... enserio necesito una vida XD <strong>

**bueno, ahora si contesto reviews: **

**vickynya12: Gracias! espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido hermosirijillo XD saludos desde el mas alla! Ja ne!**

**kei: me gusta que te guste :P hahahahaha la caja de Ichigo es la cosa mas tierna que se me ocurrio (tan besho el) XD espero que tambien te guste este capitulo. Ja ne!**

**Saya-x: lo se soy una bomba kawaii XD hahahaha y pues Isshin tendra que esperar un poco con los nietos y mas con estos tsunderes XD. Gracias por comentar. Ja ne!**

**netokastillo: ufff el amor le desborda de las orejas XD solo que aun no lo acepta... por eso lo hare sufrir muahahahahaha okya. Gracias por tu comentario :) Ja ne!**

**Tsukiiiii: Ichigo es un amor tsundere igual que Rukia, mas adelante conoceremos mas recuerdos de ellos y el porque se dejaron de hablar pero ya no dare spoilers XD. Espero te guste el capitulo :) Ja ne!**

**karito: hahahaha casi me imagine a Isshin en modo Mushu gritando 'deshonor a tu vaca' pero luego recorde que no tenia vaca XD y ya falta poco para los celos muahahahahah XD nos vemos. Ja ne!**

**ackerman-chan: estuvo a punto de matar a Ichigo pero era ilegal XD hahaha ntc. Es que el quiere a Ichigo de cuñado aunque lo niegue :P. Me alegra que te guste mi fic y gracias por comentar. Ja ne!**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: no te preocupes, por ahora no dejare de hacer Omakes XD son muy graciosos de hacer... tienes razon, si fuera Rukia yo le diria que todo el me gusta y le daria duro contra el muro *.* pero luego cambiaria la calificacion del fic a 'M' y pues no hahahahaha (Rukia tiene mucha suerte de vivir con el, aunque aun no lo acepte). Nos seguimos viendo hahahaha. Ja ne!**

**fsrm: Hahahahaha i love your coments. i love to Isshin version Mushu and the jelly byakuya. i'm glad that you love my fic (we know the strawberry love the midget, is ****one that is very tsundere XD. hahahahahaha we keep reading. Thanks for commenting. I hope you liked this chapter. Ja ne!**

**andreabarboza3363: ellos se aman aunque no lo admitan hahahaha creeme que fue dificil no morir de risa cuando escribia sobre Byakuya celoso de Ichigo y diciendo que tenia planes malvados para quitarle la pureza XD aunque tambien ame el recuerdo de la infancia... en realidad yo tambien ame el capitulo pero no creo que veamos a Byakuya hablarle al retrato de alguien pronto hahahaha tal vez mas adelante... me acabas de dar una gran idea. Tu tambien te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Ja ne!**

**bueno chicos, Saya-x en el capitulo anterior del anterior XD me pregunto si en el fic habria lemmon, eso por ahora no esta planeado y no se si lo ponga (no soy buena en ello) lo pensare con la almohada pero lo mas probable es que no haya lemmon (lo siento). Sobre los celos, les juro juradito que si habra celos everywhere muahahahaha, tienen que sufrir los dos y en el siguiente les tendre una mega sorpresa (mueran del suspenso XD)**

**ahora si: Curiosidades:**

**1. Cada vez, los capitulos se estan haciendo mucho mas largos XD este tenia 3,780 palabras en 11 hojas (es un record para mi xD)**

**2. La frase que dice Rukia de: "te interesas por mi vida personal" resulta que estaba en el manga (los primeros capitulos) y hasta hace unos 3 dias yo no lo sabia XD**

**3. La pelea de comida la saque de una historia que habia escrito hace tiempo en face (la pagina la eliminaron :( ) pero bueno, la vida sigue**

**4. La pelea de toallas, se me ocurrio de una pelea que tuvimos mi hermana y yo hace tiempo (miles de años y eso) **

**y ya es todo**

**Nos vemos la semana siguiente :)**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rivales

**Otra vez me tarde pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer como remodelar mi cuarto XD y bueno ahora viene uno de mis capitulos favoritos, donde se encuentran recuerdos, pelea, celos y risas XD**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo el cual me mata con cada nuevo capitulo del manga :)**_

**Advertencias: Tsuki Loxar no se hace responsable por daño psicologico al leer su capitulo lleno de polvos magicos, de esos que se toma Kubo-sensei XD**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p>Escena 2: "Rivales"<p>

"_¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tu Romeo? Niega tu nombre y rechaza a tu padre; o si no quieres, júrame tan solo que me amas, y yo dejare de ser una Capuleto"._

_Julieta Capuleto_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Lunes en la mañana***_

2 adolescentes se levantaban a duras penas de sus respectivas camas al escuchar el sonido de su alarma. Rukia enfoco la mirada en aquel cuarto desconocido y por un momento se asustó pero sus neuronas hicieron por fin la sinapsis y los eventos de los días anteriores regresaron a su mente.

Cayó boca abajo y dejo salir un suspiro frustrado, su semana de escuela iniciaba así como también su vida futura con Ichigo…. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Pateo a un cachorro sin notarlo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuál fue su error? Sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a todas sus preguntas empezó a colocarse su uniforme e insultaba a su familia adoptiva por millonésima vez.

Por su parte, Ichigo se levantó por primera vez en al menos 10 años sin los golpes "amorosos" de su padre y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, claro que su ánimo bajo significativamente al recordar la situación que amenazaba su estado civil permanentemente.

-Genial –murmuro.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se colocó su uniforme y salió de la habitación encontrándose cara a cara con los ojos violetas de Rukia.

-Buenos días, fresa.

-Sí, buenos días, enana –bostezo -¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

-¿Qué? ¿Me viste cara de tu madre? ¿O de tu hermana?

-En primera yo no tengo un complejo de Edipo, y en segunda: tú tienes una cara de prepuberta pero…

El comentario le había valido un puñetazo en la barbilla y a una Rukia viéndolo furiosa.

-Sigue insultándome y tu próxima comida será la última –suspiro –El desayuno estará listo en 10 minutos.

Ichigo la miro bajar por las escaleras y suspiro, lo único bueno es que él no tendría que cocinar. Pasando una mano por su cabello fue a prepararse para un largo día en la escuela, un presentimiento le decía que no iba a ser un día perfecto.

Mientras tanto, Rukia refunfuñaba en la cocina a cierto chico de cabello naranja _"Fresa estúpida. ¿Así que soy una niña eh? Tu nunca me veras como una mujer ¿Verdad?… ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Para qué quiero que me vea como una mujer?". _Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de alejar sus vagos pensamientos. La opinión de Ichigo era o al menos tenía que ser la menor de sus preocupaciones en esos momentos, la fresa, como sus amigos eran hombres y pensaban siempre con las hormonas y siendo sincera ella no tenía un cuerpo de muerte como Orihime o Nell, tampoco era muy alta y su cabello era de un color común negro; sus únicas ventajas eran su apariencia petite y sus ojos de un extraño color violeta. Ella enserio estaba loca si seguía pensando cuales eran sus atractivos solo por un tonto comentario hecho por una fresa de pelo naranja y cerebro de zanahoria.

-Buenos días, Kon

Saludo al can que desde ayer había encontrado una manera de entrar a la casa sin que sus dueños se dieran cuenta. El perro ladro en respuesta y Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque de alguna manera el comentario de Ichigo la hubiera herido en su orgullo, no dejaría que eso arruinara su día con una sonrisa más confiada empezó a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la escuela, esa sonrisa desapareció en cuanto entro al salón y la mayoría de los alumnos los miraban con una pícara sonrisa, enserio ¿Nunca habían visto que los alumnos llegaran al mismo tiempo? Seguramente era… pues porque eran ellos, la Comedia de Romeo y Julieta, autonombrados enemigos que alguna vez fueron mejores amigos, además de ser futuros esposos, aunque eso casi nadie lo sabía. Sin poder evitarlo, Rukia se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello e ignorando a su compañero corrió a su respectivo lugar, muy, muy lejos del de Ichigo, al resguardo de sus amigas.<p>

El, por su parte, frunció significativamente el ceño y a diferencia de la pequeña chica camino con parsimonia a su lugar, claro, después de golpear a Keigo con su mochila. Antes de poder decir algo más, Ochi-sensei entro en el salón, pisando el cuerpo del alumno Keigo Asano y lanzando varios borradores a los alumnos masculinos que seguían de pie. Su alumno anaranjado se preguntaba de donde salían tantos borradores.

-Escuchen, hoy hay varios anuncios y si alguno de ustedes delincuentes me interrumpe…

La amenaza floto en el aire y los chicos tragaron duro, seguramente el castigo que recibirían seria mucho mas peligros que salvar el mundo… si tuvieran que salvarlo claro está.

-Muy bien, creo que ya entendieron –sonrió –Primero, la Comedia de Romeo y Julieta tienen que sentarse juntos a partir de ahora.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ochi-sensei enarco una ceja haciendo que los dos alumnos cerraran la boca

-Como decía, antes de ser brutalmente interrumpida, tienen que sentarse juntos a petición personal del Sr. Kurosaki, algo como que sus hijos tenían que hacerlo muy orgulloso y dejar de ser 'tsunderes'. La verdad el director no entendió la mayoría de lo que dijo –se encogió de hombros –pero como el director le debía un favor al Sr. Kurosaki pues…

Ichigo juro entre dientes a su alocado padre, en la cena que harían en casa lo mataría seriamente, esta locura había llegado demasiado lejos y además ¿Qué clase de favor le hizo el viejo como para que el director tenga que hacerlo sin queja alguna? Más le valía al anciano director que fuera de vida o muerte o la pagaría como su anciano padre.

* * *

><p>En una oficina, ajeno a los pensamientos homicidas de sus alumnos, el director de barba cana y algo calvo sonreía por las travesuras de su amigo, el doctor Kurosaki, a sus estudiantes. Pero era una buena manera de pagar el favor por los medicamentos para su dolor de espalda.<p>

-Hohoho –rio levemente –Este semestre será interesante

* * *

><p>Volviendo al salón 3-1, Ichigo, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Rukia recogía sus cosas al igual que Ishida, quien era la persona que se sentaba a un lado suyo y ahora era alguien más la que tomaba su lugar, alguien femenino, alguien que era una enana, alguien que lo sacaba de quicio.<p>

Por su parte, Rukia, maldecía a todo lo había y por haber, además de tener que vivir con la cabeza de zanahoria, también tendría que estar cerca de el en la escuela. Al sentir la mirada del objeto de su odio, miro en su dirección. Efectivamente, el, la miraba directamente a los ojos con algo que decía _'te odio'_. Rukia lo miro diciendo: _'es mutuo'. _La mirada de Ichigo, cambio entonces por algo más parecido a un: _'¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros?'… 'No lo sé' _se encogió de hombros e Ichigo suspiro; algo en la pelinegra salto al ver a su enemigo abatido así que tomo un lápiz y haciendo un mensaje rápido lo mostro a la fresa.

Ichigo miro con desinterés como Rukia escribía en su cuaderno y supuso que su conversación telepática había acabado pero antes de desviar la mirada, la pelinegra levanto su cuaderno y se lo mostro. El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

Con su mano izquierda cubrió su boca en un intento de evitar la vergüenza más grande de su vida, y es que en el cuaderno, con letras grandes, venia escrito _"Quita esa cara de imbécil, fresa, me da pena ajena verte". _Y por si fuera poco al lado había un conejito malhecho que si tuviera que adivinar, era él, aunque por los dibujos de la enana era difícil estar seguro.

Tomando su propio cuaderno, contesto su mensaje: _"Che, enana mandona, deja de darme ordenes… y yo no tengo una cara de imbécil"._

Rukia soltó una leve risa _'si claro, fresa'_ decían sus ojo burlones, y así es como ambos siguieron prestando atención a la clase.

Sin que lo notaran, unos pares de ojos los observaron mostrando distintas reacciones. Estaba Nell, quien sonreía feliz al notar como uno de sus chicos favoritos mostraba una faceta más alegre de la que había tenido los últimos años. Quien compartía sus emociones era Chad, el cual presentía que algo muy bueno le pasaría a su más grande amigo y que eso vendría gracias a la pequeña chica.

Otro alegre era Ishida, para él ya era hora de que algo bueno le sucediera a su amienemigo y esperaba que nada cambiara eso. Alguien más que opinaba era Grimmjow, a pesar de que podría usar la situación que acababa de pasar como una burla para los dos protagonistas, en realidad también se enorgullecía de que las paredes que se formaron entre ellos, al fin tuvieran grietas.

Quien no se mostraba muy de acuerdo, era Orihime, el ver como parecía que se comunicaran con la mirada, le dejo un mal sabor de boca, y es que, por mucho que los intentara no podía llegar a tener una conversación con Kurosaki-kun y mucho menos a ese nivel, y ellos lo hacían tan natural como respirar.

Un leve suspiro salió de sus delgados labios, por mucho que lo negaran su conexión nunca iba a desaparecer; siendo sincera cuando Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san dejaron de lado su amistad, vio en ello una oportunidad de acercarse al chico de sus sueños, pero con el alejamientos hacia la chica petite, Kurosaki-kun también erigió una barrera a su alrededor que nadie era capaz de pasar; y aunque él era amable con ella nunca le prestaba mayor atención. A veces solo quisiera… quisiera saber lo que se sentía estar en el cuerpo de Kuchiki-san.

-Y antes de comenzar con el bullyng –si, parecía que la maestra también había visto esa interacción –Hay otro anuncio, en unos meses será el baile de otoño por lo que es necesario que…

Un toque en la puerta la detuvo, con exasperación abrió la puerta dispuesta a gritarle todas sus verdades a quien la hubiera tocado, pero el insulto murió en sus labios al ver el rostro molesto de la maestra Yorouichi Shihoin, además del de la alumna que conocía muy bien.

Una mueca moría por nacer en el rostro de Misato Ochi. Sus instintos le decían que la chica solo traería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-Yorouichi-sensei, buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

"_A enterrar el cadáver" _pensó la morena.

-Gracias Ochi-sensei, buenos días. Como puede ver, una de nuestras alumnas ha vuelto y es necesario reincorporarla en su clase.

-Bien –suspiro –Adelante Srta. Hiroto

La chica se inclinó y entro al salón con elegancia. Las dos profesoras suspiraron en frustración, justo cuando las cosas estaban mejorando tenían que volver a arruinarse.

Compartiendo una última mirada, Ochi entro al aula donde ya había un caos, sus días más tranquilo habían terminado.

* * *

><p>Los alumnos murmuraban mientras su profesora seguía en la puerta, pero solo dos alumnos, seguían en silencio desafiándose con la mirada casi sin parpadear… de hecho no lo hacían.<p>

-Ríndete, fresa.

-Tu primero enana. Yo he ganado esta vez –sonrió.

-Muérdeme

Sus amigos los miraban con incrédulos, de todas sus peleas, esta era la más ridícula, si era solo un concurso que empezó con la frase: "Apuesto que aguanto más tiempo sin parpadear que tu", bueno, comparada con la pelea de "Declaro la guerra en contra de mi peor enemigo que es…", donde ambos pulgares salieron lastimados, también estaba aquella de los manotazos, pensándolo bien, en realidad era una de las más tranquilas peleas que tenían.

Después de otro minuto, Ichigo cerró los ojos soltando un gemido de dolor. Rukia sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Sí! Te gane, fresa.

-Claro, lo que digas medio metro

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, Ichigo coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia y revolvió sus cabellos. La oji-violeta abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de tal acción de su compañero; por su parte, el chico se detuvo un segundo después de analizar lo que estaba haciendo y un rojo oscuro se instaló en sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

-Ichigo tu…

-Yo… pues…

Su "dialogo" entrecortado se detuvo por un grito femenino, llamando el nombre de la zanahoria. Todas las miradas se desviaron hacia la persona al frente del salón y pronto, una mueca de molestia apareció en el rostro de Rukia, ahí estaba ella, la persona que le había arrebatado todo, la persona que más detestaba, ella era…

-¡Senna!

-¡Volví, Ichi!

El rojo en la cara de la pelinegra más chica no desapareció, pero ese rojo se convirtió en uno diferente, este era un rojo de furia. A Senna no le bastaba con arruinar su vida, también tenía que abrazar a su ex-mejor amigo, y llamarlo como ella en su niñez; a veces solo quisiera arrancarle todos los pelos de su cabeza, sería una buena tortura, una que ella disfrutaría enserio.

-Rukia, si la sigues mirando le harás un hoyo en la cabeza –soltó el comentario, Tatsuki.

-Sería justo y necesario

-Amen –termino Grimmjow.

Senna, miro furibunda a Rukia pero se dirigió a Grimmjow.

-Grimmi, no seas tan vulgar, te parecerás a Rukia

La mencionada volvió a sonrojarse de puro coraje, pero antes de saltarle a la chica y desfigurar su linda cara plástica, Grimmjow, le respondió.

-En primera, yo soy tal vulgar como quiero niña –se acercó amenazadoramente a ella –en segunda, yo solo permito que algunas personas me digan 'Grimmi' y tú no eres una de ellas; y tercero: si me vuelves a decir Grimmi, no respondo.

El chico dio media vuelta y se unió a las personas que observaban la situación, pero en especial al grupo que apoyaba fielmente a Rukia. Senna hizo una mueca, a pesar de haberse ganado la amistad del chico de pelo naranja, aun no podía ganarse la confianza de su grupo de amigos, es más, ellos la odiaban verdaderamente, e incluso la Kuchiki contaba con el apoyo de la familia de Ichigo, algo que ella, no ha podido alcanzar.

-¿No vas a decir nada Ichi?

Ichigo la miro interrogante ¿Decir algo de qué?

-¿Sobre qué?

-De lo que acaba de decirme, Grimmjow. Siempre me trata mal por culpa de Rukia –ya hasta parecía que iba a llorar.

La pelinegra lo miro furibunda. Si quería una pelea, la iba tener.

-Senna, a mí no me culpes de tus desgracias. Creo que ya eres bastante mayorcita como para dejarles a otros tus problemas

-¿Celosa de que yo tengo lo que tu dejaste ir?

-En primera: yo no quiero nada de lo que tú tengas. Segunda: no sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra y tercero: -sonrió burlonamente - no creo que haya perdido nada, es más, te puedo asegurar que sigue siendo mío.

Y si esto fuera un partido de tenis, Rukia hubiera tenido una victoria aplastante sobre Senna, la había derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Tu, pequeña…

Pronto los gritos femeninos salieron del aula, mientras que algunos alumnos coreaban a su favorita y otros, como Grimmjow, Ishida, Chad e Ichigo intentaban detenerlas. Jalones, patadas y puños venían de un lado a otro, pero por fin se detuvo cuando Ochi-sensei entro al aula.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Y ahí, infraganti, estaban varias personas en lo que parecía un campo de batalla y a juzgar por el aspecto de 2 chicas en específico, ya sabía quién estaba ganando.

-¿Y bien?

Rukia se soltó del agarre del peli-azul y se acercó a la profesora.

-Lo siento, Ochi-sensei. Esto es mi culpa

Si, tal vez no era completamente su culpa pero si había participado en aquella pelea y como una verdadera Kuchiki, aceptaría su responsabilidad y lo que aquello conllevara.

-También fue mi culpa, Ochi-sensei.

Rukia miro a su derecha encontrándose con los característicos ojos avellana de Ichigo.

-¿Qué haces imbécil? No necesito que me ayudes.

-Cállate, solo agradece que haga esto –susurro devuelta.

-No te daré las gracias

-Lo sé.

La profesora los miro fijamente, puesto que después de que los dos chicos aceptaran la culpa, la mayoría, menciono que también habían participado en la pelea. Vaya, a veces sus pequeños delincuentes a enorgullecían.

-Silencio, rufianes. Como esto no fue tan grave no habrá consecuencias severas. Sin embargo, -sonrió malévolamente –la Comedia de Romeo y Julieta, su castigo será… ser los nuevos representantes de la clase.

-¿Con él/ella?

-Si

Un bufido abandono sus labios, esto ya era una crueldad de complot en contra de ellos.

-E Inoue-san e Ishida-kun serán los vice-representantes

-Hai, Ochi-sensei –Una reverencia y todo acabado.

Pero no todos estaban conformes.

-Ochi-sensei, no creo que ese castigo sea justo para Ichi

"_O para ti" _pensó la mayoría.

-Mi decisión es absoluta Srta. Hiroto, Kurosaki y Kuchiki cumplirán sus castigos de esa manera. Pero ya que insiste, usted y los otros perpetradores limpiaran la piscina mañana, saliendo de clases –sonrió.

-Me niego. Prefiero limpiar los baños con la lengua a estar con ella.

Inmediatamente, lo demás siguieron a Grimmjow, excepto en la parte de la lengua. Keigo se debatía entre lavar los baños o la piscina con una bella chica pero cuando la bella Nelliel hizo uso de su arma secreta, ni tan secreta, conocida como 'seducción', la cual era una técnica muy efectiva, decidió que la "lealtad" era más importante que las chicas.

Mientras tanto, Senna enrojecía furiosamente, nadie parecía apoyarle, es más, la odiaban profundamente.

-No pueden hacerme eso… ¡Ochi-sensei, es una locura que yo limpie sola la piscina en un solo día!

-Bueno Hiroto-san, tiene más de un día para hacerlo –la profesora se rio internamente, sus vándalos no la decepcionaban –Mocosos, escuchen. Antes de la interrupción, el aviso que tenía que decirles era que el baile de otoño será en unas semanas, en el mes de Octubre, y esta vez toca que sean los vice-presidentes los que decidan el tema; así que Ishida-kun, Inoue-san, la junta es al término del horario clase.

Los chicos celebraron, el baile de Otoño significaba 2 semanas sin clase, una noche de desenfreno total y, lo mejor, bellas chicas en vestidos.

-Presidentes, los detalles serán llevados por ustedes

-Hai, Ochi-sensei

-Y para acabar esta aburrida conferencia. El baile es en parejas.

Y el infierno se desato en la escuela de Karakura; las parejas se protegían, los enamorados vigilaban a su futura pareja y los solteros se cuidaban de pervertidos hormonales con etiquetas de alumnos.

Pero para un grupo en específico, eso era un verdadero campo de batalla.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la fresa.<p>

-¿Qué te importa? –respondió la muerte.

-Nada

-Entonces no molestes, fresa.

-Yo molesto cuando se me da la regalada gana, enana.

-No hagas que te golpe

-Muérdeme

-¿Por qué no…?

-¡Cállense!

Y bueno, este grupo era conformado por varios chicos extraños, de mal carácter y con ganas de asesinar a medio mundo.

-Lo sentimos, Kurosaki-kun, vinimos porque muchos querían invitarnos al baile y no nos dejaban comer –sonrió la castaña.

-Ya veo

-Lo que sigo sin saber –interrumpió Grimmjow – es ¿Qué hace la mocosa aquí?

Con sus palillos señalo a Senna, la cual estaba sentada a un lado de Ichigo sin dejar de comer. Abriendo un ojo, Senna lo miro y suspiro.

-Vine con Ichi, obviamente. Después de todo, somos los mejores amigos.

El comentario sorprendió a Ichigo e hizo que Rukia partiera en dos sus palillos. Orihime, sin ser consciente de la ira creciente de la pelinegra, se giró hacia ella.

-Kuchiki-san ¿Qué paso con tus palillos?

-Creo que simplemente, eran defectuosos.

-¿Quieres estos? Siempre traigo un par extra por si alguien quiere probar mi pasta de judías con un poco de patatas dulces y chocolate

A los presentes se les revolvió el estómago al pensar en dicha combinación de alimentos.

-G-gracias Inoue

-Por nada, Kuchiki-san

El silencio llego al grupo pero otra vez fue roto con el estrepito de la puerta de la azotea. Todos fijaron la mirada en el chico que entro como Pedro por su casa al círculo de amigos. Lentamente y sin decir una sola palabra se acercó a Rukia, ignorando la mirada matadora de una fresa anaranjada.

-Mi querida Kuchiki-san vengo hoy a ti con una humilde pregunta ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de acompañarme al baile de Otoño?

Las mujeres suspiraron y los chicos aguantaban la risa, pero Ichigo maldecía al chico cuyo nombre desconocía pero ya estaba encabezando su lista más negra. ¡Vamos! Al muchacho solo le faltaba la canción del lago de los cisnes, con el fondo rosa y la sonrisa de dientes relucientes para ser un perfecto príncipe homosexual.

-Bueno… yo…

Y la enana todavía tenía el descaro de dudar, solo tenía que decir que no y ya.

-Al menos, si va a rechazarme bella dama, deme un beso de sus dulces labios, mi princes…

El dialogo fue cortado cuando un pie se estrelló en su rostro de niño bonito. Ichigo se sacudió la ropa y cuando giro, noto que sus amigos y Rukia lo miraban extrañamente.

-¿Qué? Kosei tenía una araña en su hombro

-Se llamaba Kuroda y lo golpeaste en la cara, Ichigo –inquirió Keigo

-Por eso dije que en la cara, y a quien le importa cómo se llamaba.

Haciéndose el indiferente hacia la cara de reproche de su amiga Senna y aún más, la sorprendida de Rukia, se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y siguió comiendo; segundos después, todos siguieron su ejemplo y olvidaron al chico inconsciente con una marca de zapato en la cara.

* * *

><p>Cuando el almuerzo estaba a punto de acabar, el grupo se acercó disimuladamente a las escaleras.<p>

-Muy bien, Ishida dinos el plan

-Es simple, nos separaremos en dos grupos, el primer grupo tomara la escalera y llegaran al salón por el lado de la izquierda, el otro grupo ira por el de la derecha. Sugiero que por la izquierda vayan Jeagerjaques, Nell-san, Hiroto-san, Sado-kun, Arisawa-san, Kunieda-san y Asano-san ya que son los más rápidos y este es el camino más largo, además, que los salones que están por este camino tienen más mujeres que hombres por lo que Grimmjow y Sado-kun son los que tendrían el mayor obstáculo.

Ishida ignoro los sollozos de Keigo sobre que él también era un chico atractivo y siguió explicando su plan.

-Por el camino de la derecha hay mayor población masculina por lo que iremos Abarai-san, Schiffer-san, Kojima-san, Kurosaki y yo para cuidar a las chicas.

-Momento –interrumpió Senna -¿Por qué no puedo ir con Ichigo?

Ishida se acomodó sus anteojos y suspiro.

-Hiroto-san, no puedes acompañar a Kurosaki porque ya son suficientes chicas a las que cuidar. Solo nos estorbarías.

La tensión subió bastante, Ishida había sido duro pero solo decía la verdad, era suficiente con cuidar a 3 mujeres, si se agregaba una más, su defensa no estaría completa. Senna, por su parte se quedó callada, pero bastante molesta con el muchacho, aquello no era nada justo.

-De acuerdo

-Bien, ahora: ¡Andando!

Los primeros en avanzar fue el grupo de la izquierda y seguido por el de la derecha. Ichigo se acercó aún más a Rukia que ya corría junto a Renji.

-No te alejes enana, eres tan pequeña que no dudo que puedas perderte

-Idiota, no necesito que me protejas. Mejor ayuda a Inoue

-Ya tiene suficiente con Ishida y Ulquiorra, no creo que necesite más. Ahora cállate y ponte a gritar y temblar si estas en problemas como una chica normal.

Una vena sobresalió en la frente de la pelinegra.

-Gritar y una mierda, yo no tiemblo.

Siguieron corriendo a la par, siendo seguidos de sus incrédulos compañeros ¿Es que no se daban cuenta enserio de sus propios sentimientos? Ambos eran tan densos.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus primeros obstáculos aparecieron como una horda de zombis hambrientos de cerebro. Con saltos, burladas y golpes por fin estaban llegando al salón. Los primeros en entrar fue la Comedia de Romeo y Julieta, los cuales se detuvieron abruptamente y fueron atropellados por Inoue, Ishida, Mizuiro, Michiru, Ulquiorra y Renji.

-¡Ouch!

-¡Quítense!

-¡Mi pierna!

-Mujer, tu mano esta en mi *censura*

-¡Kya! Lo siento, Ulqui-kun

E inmediatamente el grupo de la izquierda llego y cayó encima de ellos también.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Qué hacen en el suelo?

-Descansando –respondió con sarcasmo Renji –Solo quítense de encima

-Pobre Comedia, creo que ya murieron.

Y eso era porque, tanto Ichigo como Rukia quedaron debajo de todos. Parecía que la única que se había salvado de quedar aplastada esa "bolita" era Nell.

-Oh, mi pobre Ichi

Inoue, que era la tercera, se levantó inmediatamente sin notar que su mano estaba apoyada sobre la cabeza de Rukia, y quien, gracias a la presión, bajo su cabeza encontrándose con la cara de la fresa.

De nuevo estallo el caos. Ishida, Grimmjow, Chad y Renji chocaban las manos. Ulquiorra se sonrojo. Las chicas sonreían y soltaban grititos de la emoción. Keigo lloraba. Tatsuki consolaba a Orihime. Mizuiro tomaba fotos. Y Senna trataba de no arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza. En esos principios de Septiembre, en el suelo del aula 3-1, la Comedia de Romeo y Julieta, gracias a un accidente, juntaron sus labios en un beso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Omake: "No se dan cuenta"**

Nuestros héroes, se encontraban acomodados en la sala, donde ahora pasaban uno de sus programas favoritos "Blosh". La verdad es que solo un capitulo por semana no bastaba para ellos y más cuando iba en la parte más cargada de emoción, adrenalina y… sangre.

En la pantalla se podía observar la épica escena donde el chico, quien había luchado incansablemente por llegar hasta donde estaba, ahora salvaba a la chica de una muerte segura. Finalmente, el episodio de esa grandiosa serie terminaba cuando el héroe dejaba a la pequeña mujer en brazos de su mejor amigo mientras peleaba contra el hermano de esta.

Cuando Ichigo apago el televisor no pudo dejar escapar el comentario

-No puedo creer que no se den cuenta.

Rukia lo miro extrañada mientras alejaba a un fastidioso Kon de sus piernas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a Chigo –se sentó a su lado –Es decir, conocía a la chica apenas unos meses y ahora usa una excusa tonta como deberle un favor solo para ir a rescatarla de su hermano lunático. Es obvio que siente algo más que amistad por ella.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero también esta Ruki-ruki, ella literalmente iba a morir por él, solo para mantenerlo a salvo. Ella también siente algo por Chigo.

Ichigo asintió en acuerdo.

-Aunque, si lo vemos de este modo, la forma en que actuó Ren-jin fue sospechosa. Tal vez sigue queriendo a Ruki-ruki.

-Y no hablemos de Ori Mei. Ir a salvar a alguien solo para acompañar a un chico, eso habla de sentimientos románticos –rio levemente.

-Pero Chigo es demasiado denso para darse cuenta de esas cosas. Si ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Ruki-ruki también es densa, mira que no tomar en cuenta lo que hacen por ella.

-Tienen una forma rara de comunicarse ¿No? –Siguió Rukia –pareciera que se comunican a base de sus discusiones, como si cada golpe o insulto fuera una muestra de cariño. Conectaron inmediatamente.

Kon los miro como si viera un partido de tenis, de por si era raro que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo y sin golpearse, pero, ¿Qué hablen de otras personas (que ni siquiera existían) sobre cómo no se dan cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Era tan tonto que si pudiera hablar se reiría en su cara.

-¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta? –pregunto Rukia recibiendo una negativa de parte de Ichigo.

Kon soltó un bufido canino, sus dueños en verdad que eran densos o solo se hacían tontos, pero si en algo estaba de acuerdo ese perro, eran en ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos? Tal vez, ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

* * *

><p><strong>Y termine... hahahahaha muchas gracias por comentar personas del mundo :) un saludo desde el mas alla para <strong>

**kei - Saya-x - karito - vickynya12 - Tsukiiiii - ackerman-chan -fsrm - netokastillo - LiRiO23 - andreabarboza3363 - Fer - Kotsuki Kurosaki **

**lamento ahora no contestar los reviews pero aun no termino mi tarea y es un poco tarde XD **

**Curiosidades: **

**1. Este capitulo se llevo 13 hojas en word y como 15 en mi cuaderno :P **

**2. Complejo de Edipo ademas de estar presente en mis clases tambien salio por el tema polemico que ataca a los fandoms de Ichiruki e Ichihime (sin ofender a nadie)**

**3. La platica del cuaderno y la telepatica salio cuando mi mejor amiga y yo hicimos lo mismo en una clase (fue muy divertido)**

**4. Lo de "tu mano esta en mi *censura*" fue cuando mi hermana y yo vimos 'Ao Haru Ride' y Futaba cayo encima de un compañero y pusieron el letrero de 'censura' segui haciendo la burla como una semana diciendo 'le toco la censura' XD ademas, ya que en realidad la pareja Ishihime gano aqui, pues para las que querian Ulquihime les puse un poquito de su pareja :)**

**5. En el omake, el nombre de 'Blosh' vino de como a veces le decimos de burla mi hermana y yo al nombre del anime (es sin ofender solo como una broma) los nombres de los personajes son del capitulo relleno de Bleach "Gaiden! Ichigo y la lampara magica' fue muy gracioso... supongo que saben cual es la escena no? XD**

**Bueno eso fue todo... nos vemos la proxima semana**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: Aliados y enemigos

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no pude subir antes el capitulo porque estuve muy ocupada con mis tareas (son mitades de semestre y algunas clases ya se acabaron) y fue horrible u.u pero al menos ya acabe la mitad y solo me quedan otros dos meses para que se acabe :)**

**y bueno ahora si el capitulo**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo (el cual juega con mis sentimientos... Ukitake! Ishida! Todos! okya)**_

**Advertencia: Lenguaje grosero y un omake pervertido XD**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Escena 3: "Aliados y enemigos"**

"_La aurora de los ojos grises sonríe a la torva noche, matizando las nubes orientales con franjas de luz, y la parda oscuridad se tambalea como un ebrio ante el sendero del día y las ruedas de fuego del titán"._

_Fray Lorenzo_

* * *

><p>5 minutos más tarde, Ochi-sensei aun intentaba calmar a sus alumnos y también que Kurosaki y Kuchiki dejaran de pelear.<p>

-¡Te detesto! ¡Devuélveme mi primer beso maldito!

-No creo que fuera tu primer beso ¡Mejor tú, devuélveme el mío!

-¿Qué te crees, imbécil? ¡Voy a asesinarte y le daré tus restos a Kon!

-¡Solo si me atrapas, medio metro!

Y aun así, el sonrojo no abandonaba sus rostros. La profesora suspiro, era inútil tratar de parar una pelea que parecía la tercera guerra mundial. Así que se acercó al alumno supremo de los chismes, el que lo sabía todo sobre todos y el que también formaba los rumores.

-Kojima-kun ¿Qué ha pasado con la Comedia?

El chico simplemente le mostro su celular donde una imagen muy comprometedora, en las manos equivocadas, aparecía.

-¡Kya! –Tomo el celular con estrellitas brillándole en los ojos -¡Kojima-kun!

Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa sin dejar su sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

-¿Si, Ochi-sensei?

-Tienes que pasarme esta imagen, inmediatamente –se acercó a su oído –y también tienes que hacer que esta imagen sea viral, de preferencia hoy, para que todo el mundo la vea y disfrute… muchos dijeron que estaba loca pero con esta prueba demostrare lo contrario.

Dejo salir una risa maniática.

-C-claro, hoy mismo estará y ¿Tiene correo para enviarla?

-¡Sí!

Ochi-sensei aventó a su estudiante y saco su celular. Por fin, el día había llegado, después de tantos años esperando ese momento, todo ahora valía la pena. Ya moría por contarle todo a Urahara y Yorouichi, ya podía ver todas las bromas que de ahora en adelante les haría a esos chicos… la venganza era tan dulce como la miel y tan fría… enserio la venganza tenía que ser un helado.

Todos vieron a la profesora reírse histéricamente, claro a excepción de la pareja que seguía peleando sobre quien le había robado a la pureza a los labios de quien, la verdad es que la competencia estaba bastante reñida.

-Ochi-sensei ¿Esta bien?

-Oh, sí, mi correo es 'lindamisato23 ...

Sintió una presencia maligna atrás de ella, y cuando giro, se encontró con sus dos alumnos favoritos convertidos en demonios chupa alma, sus ojos prometían horas de tortura medieval.

-¡Sensei! ¿Podemos seguir con la clase? – _"Hasta hablan coordinado" _pensó.

-Si… -miro a Mizuiro – ' y quiero muchas, muchas copias.

-¡Sensei! –volvieron a gritar los demonios

-De acuerdo clase, sigamos con lo que teníamos pendiente… -aplaudió en el aire, parecía que las bromas podían esperar un poco más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Al final de la clase***_

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir a cenar a tu casa

-No necesitas recordármelo, enana

-Tu cerebro de zanahoria me dice lo contrario –sonrió.

-Maldita enana odiosa –murmuro entre dientes.

Caminaron en silencio hasta sus casilleros que "casualmente", entiéndase el sarcasmo" estaban juntos.

-Te veo en la cena, enana

-Intenta que no pateen tu trasero tan seguido, por lo poco que quiera casarme contigo, no quiero un marido debilucho

-Ya quisieras enana… pero acabas de admitir que me quieres de marido

-No dije tal cosa

-Que si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-No

-Si

-¿Ves? Lo hiciste

-Eso es trampa –hizo un puchero

-No lo era

-Que si

-Que no

-Si

-No…

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Pues cállate!

-¡Cállate tú!

-¡Dije que tú!

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Nos callamos los dos!

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Ichigo se acercó a su casillero y en cuanto lo abrió, una montaña de cartas le cayó encima, sepultándolo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Y esto?

Una risa llamo su atención e inmediatamente noto que su compañera pelinegra ya casi no podía respirar de la risa.

-No es gracioso enana –empujo las cartas a un lado y se sentó en el piso.

-Tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso

-Si, como digas –Sin embargo correspondió la sonrisa –Aun así ¿Qué es todo esto?

Rukia tomo una de las tarjetas

-Creo que son invitaciones para el baile de otoño. Estoy sorprendida de que un mono naranja, maleducado, grosero e impotente como tú, atraiga a tantas chicas –termino en un tono de celos.

Por supuesto, Ichigo no lo noto ya que estaba muy ocupado analizando los insultos de Rukia.

-Yo no soy un mono naranja. Y ¿A quién le estas diciendo impotente, medio metro?

-Al único impotente que conozco

-Pequeña bruja –gruño –Aun así, esto es un enfado, yo no quería ir en pareja

-Buena suerte con eso. Y por eso me alegra que solo haya recibido 3 invitaciones, nada ostentoso o notable –sonrió mientras mostraba las cartas que saco de su casillero.

-Si… -se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón, finalmente la mira –Yo no lo creo.

Con su dedo índice apunto hacia la entrada donde había una manada de chicos, los cuales parecían estar buscando a Rukia y no lo decía solo por el cartel gigante con el nombre de Rukia, no, para nada.

-¡Oh, Dios Mío! –suspiro.

-Creo que escuche a alguien presumiendo de sus fans… ¿Qué decías? Algo sobre como tus fans son más normales, pues comparados con los tuyas, mis fans son mucho más normales

-Calla tu hocico, Kurosaki

-¡Yo no soy un animal y mucho menos tengo hocico!

-¡Pues a mí no me lo parece!

-¡Tu…!

Un grito interrumpió su "civilizada" platica y pronto se dieron cuenta de que los hormonales adolescentes, autoproclamados fans de Rukia y llamados por los demás masoquistas sin remedio, los persiguieran

-¡Corre!

Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia y la jalo por las escaleras de la escuela

-¿Ichigo, a donde iremos?

-¿Qué tal el baño de chicas? –pregunto sin aliento.

-Sera quedarme atrapada, idiota

-Entonces solo seguimos corriendo

-Increíble –bufo pero luego pensó en algo mas -¿No tenías que ir a tu clase de karate hoy?

-¡Eso es! A veces tu cerebro de Chappy si puede darnos buenas ideas

-¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Se detuvo gracias a un giro repentino hacia la izquierda provocado por el chico, a punto de replicarle por su falta de tacto, el Kurosaki dio otra repentina vuelta ahora hacia la derecha, viendo que era una pérdida de tiempo decidió esperar un poco para regañarlo. Ichigo y ella salieron por el patio posterior y finalmente llegaron al dojo.

-Eso estuvo cerca –jadeo en busca de aire.

-Idiota –lo golpeo en la mandíbula

-¡Demonios enana! ¿Ahora porque me golpeas? –se sobo el golpe

-¡Es obvio, idiota! ¿Quién te crees que eres como para jalarme de esa manera toda la escuela?

-¿Enserio quieres que responda eso? Pues ¿Sabes qué? La próxima te dejare lidiar tu sola con tus locos fans para ver si así aprendes a darme las gracias como se debe tonta enana

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda y mucho menos pedí que me protegieras

-Exactamente por eso debes darme las gracias –se acercó más a ella

-Nunca en esta vida –también se acerco

-Desagradecida

-Enana

-Te odio

-Yo igual

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ichigo se separó como un resorte de Rukia cuando escucho la sádica voz de su sensei, y un escalofrió lo recorrió.

-¡Kenpachi!

-Llegas tarde Ichigo y de por si peleando con tu novia –sonrió macabramente haciendo que ambos muchacho se sobresaltaran -¿Por qué la trajiste? Sabes que no permito que los enamorados traigan a sus novias.

-¡No es/soy mi/su novia!

-Sí, si, como digan. Eso a mí no me importa en lo absoluto –hizo un movimiento de mano despectivo –Pero tú –señalo a Ichigo –llegas tarde así que tienes dos opciones o das vueltas sin parar hasta que se me antoje por todo el dojo o peleas a muerte conmigo ¿Qué decides?

Más rápido que la luz, Ichigo se puso a correr por todo el dojo bajo la atenta y burlona mirada de sus compañeros, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que pelear con Kenpachi, hacer eso era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

-Y tú, Kuchiki

La mencionada se estremeció.

-¿Si, Kenpachi-sensei?

-Sin honoríficos, Kuchiki. Me asquean –hizo una mueca –Solo vete a sentar por ahí en completo silencio, que no quiero que tu club de fanáticos interrumpa mi ejemplo de tortura, digo mi entrenamiento –sonrió.

-¿Lo sabía?

-Bueno, tus chicos no eran muy silenciosos y mucho menos ustedes… Comedia de Romeo y Julieta

Rukia se sonrojo violentamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo han mencionado mucho, bueno ahora me iré a sentar… Kenpachi _"¿Cómo demonios lo supo? Toda mi vida se acabó si hasta el más macabro de los profesores sabe ese estúpido apodo"._

Sin más que decir o más bien sin querer decir más, se alejó del profesor hacia una banca que estaba en la esquina del dojo.

-¡Rukia! –Grito Ichigo, quien aún seguía corriendo –No te muevas de ahí, nos iremos juntos a casa

-¡Cállate!

Ichigo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, después de todo la Kuchiki le hizo caso y se quedó sentada jugando con su celular. Después de mil vueltas sin parar y que Kenpachi siguiera mencionando que el castigo por llegar tarde debía ser una pelea a muerte pero que el "blandengue" director lo había prohibido, por fin los puso a practicar, por parejas, las técnicas que les había enseñado la última clase; para su mala suerte, su compañero era Grimmjow.

-Bueno mi buen amigo Kurosaki ¿Me dirás porque llegaste con la princesita Kuchiki?

-Fue una coincidencia… solo nos siguieron sus fans –lanzo un golpe –No debía dejarla sola

-Interesante, pero la pregunta aquí seria ¿No debías o no podías?

La pregunta sorprendió a Ichigo y creo una apertura en su defensa, la cual Grimmjow aprovecho para dejarlo en el suelo.

-Te detesto

-Ese es mi trabajo y lo estoy haciendo con honores –sonrió –pero también es mi trabajo decirte tus verdades

-¿Mas palabras?

Tomo la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó.

-Cierra la boca y escucha muy bien porque no me gusta decir más de una cursilería al día ¿Por qué crees que Renji se rindió con Rukia?

-¿No fue porque eran amigos? –recibió un zape -¡Oye!

-No sé si eres idiota o te haces. Aquí te va la respuesta: Renji se dio por vencido en tener algo más que una amistad con Rukia porque ¡ella ya te tenia a ti!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la enana me tenía a mí? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya tengo mi respuesta, si eres un verdadero idiota. Mira, lo que voy a decirte lo escuche de las platica entre algunos chicos de la escuela ¿Entendido?

Ichigo asintió interesado.

-Bien, el caso es que hay muchos idiotas como Keigo que siempre están planeando a quien invitar a una cita. El caso es que sus opciones son: la tonta de Nell –menciono con un deje de molestia –a la princesa de Inoue, incluso a Arisawa, entre otras pero cuando mencionan a Rukia es como: "No viejo, aún estoy muy joven como para perder mi vida en manos de Kurosaki". Claro, hay excepciones donde a los masoquistas no les importa que los golpes.

-¡Eso no es cierto! La enana puede salir con quien ella quiera sin que me importe un rábano.

El naranjito se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro.

-¿A si? ¿Me podrías volver a contar que paso con el ultimo chico que intento invitar al baile a Rukia Kuchiki?

Bueno –se rasco la mejilla –Tal vez alguien lo mando a la enfermería

-¿Y en las aguas termales hace un año, cuando un grupo de estudiantes intento verla desnuda?

-Amm, yo… no hice nada Grimmjow

-Legal –murmuro Grimmjow

-Ok, ya ¿A qué quieres llegar con tantas cuestiones?

-A que te des cuenta que tus sentimientos por esa enana no han cambiado

El rostro de Ichigo se sonrojo un frado mas ¿Sentimientos? ¿Cuáles sentimientos? Y es cuando su parte mala decidió aparecer de una manera poco convencional, en su hombro izquierdo y una sonrisa maniaca _'__**Vamos rey ¿No me vas a decir que la reina no es linda?' **__"¿Eh?" _y es cuando su conciencia decidió aparecer con la apariencia de un hombre barbudo y… ¿Esos eran lentes de sol?, además, ¿Por qué su parte malvada lo llamaba rey? _**'Ichigo, yo estoy de acuerdo con la maldad. Debes aceptar tus sentimientos'. **_Hasta la conciencia se pone de acuerdo con lo malo, era simplemente perfecto.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar a los dos seres imaginarios de sus hombros.

-Yo no tengo sentimientos románticos por Rukia

-Lo que digas, imbécil

-Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques ¿Alguna razón por la que no estén practicando?

El loco profesor con un parche en el ojo apareció detrás de ellos con una maniática sonrisa. Los mencionados empezaron a sudar frio pero nunca admitirían que era del más puro terror.

-N-no Kenpachi –sensei

-Sin honoríficos señoritas, ahora a practicar –Saco si inseparable espada de madera y la balanceo en el aire –O si no, pelearan conmigo en una batalla a muerte.

-Hai

Los muchachos empezaron de muevo su entrenamiento y maldijeron la suerte de Ulquiorra y de Ishida por unirse al club de arquería y escapar de su sádico profesor.

En otro edificio, un pelinegro de ojos esmeralda estornudaba por segunda vez ese día, al igual que otro chico de cabello oscuro en la junta de los vicepresidentes.

Cuando por fin termino la práctica, Rukia ya estaba profundamente dormida. Ichigo se acercó y la miro fijamente, la chica en realidad era linda… cuando estaba dormida y no lo golpeaba constantemente.

-Rukia… enana, vamos

La pelinegra emitió un quejido pero no se despertó.

-Oh, vamos Rukia, se hace tarde –ni pio –_"Si que tiene el sueño pesado". __**'Vamos rey, aprovecha la oportunidad. Si te va bien, puede que no se dé cuenta'. **_La fresa se sonrojo y con una mano deshecho el comentario pervertido de su parte malvada _"¡Cállate ya, conciencia pervertida!". _Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a Rukia.

-Rukia –suspiro -¡Mira, es Chappy!

-¿Dónde?

Rukia se levantó sobresaltada y miro a su alrededor. Finalmente se estiro y bostezo sonoramente.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichi? –pregunto con voz ronca.

Por su parte, Ichigo se sonrojo (de nuevo), hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo en labios de la que era su amiga.

-Bueno –puso su mano en la nuca –Ya es hora de irnos

-¿Eh? –Por fin reacciono –Cierto –Se levantó y tomo sus cosas –Vamos, fresa. Aún tenemos que ir a esa cena.

Dicha fresa la siguió frunciendo el ceño, fue lindo mientras duro. Así, salieron bajo la atenta mirada de Grimmjow, quien sonreía.

-¿Falta poco, no?

Lo ataco un sobresalto y estuvo a punto de atacar a la persona detrás de él; pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, en cuanto vio de quien se trataba.

-¡Demonios, Nelliel! ¿Me harías el favor de no hablarme desde la espalda? Estuve a punto de atacarte y golpearte hasta morir.

-Cálmate, Grimmi –se rio –después de todo, nunca has podido vencerme

-Lo que digas ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Seguramente estabas espiando a los hombres en la ducha o era a la Comedia.

-No es cierto –se sonrojo –Solo… los miraba de lejos y sin perderme nada… por cierto, ese tatuaje que tienes ¿Es real?

-Eso es espiar en mi vocabulario, pervertida… y sobre mi tatuaje… eso no es de tu incumbencia

-¡Grimmi!

-¡Cállate! ¡Y ya deja de decirme Grimmi!

-Eres malo

-Y tu una pervertida –tomo su mochila y luego la de Nell –Vamos mujer, tengo hambre

-¿Qué te parece curry para cenar?

-Suena bien

Esa era la serte de que ellos y Ulquiorra vivieran juntos. Los que por ahora no estaban de acuerdo, caminaban sigilosamente por los pasillos de la escuela, esperando que los fans de Rukia ya se hubieran cansado de buscar.

-Bien, parece que no hay nadie

-Ok, vamos

De nuevo, las acciones inconscientes de Ichigo llegaron y le tomo la mano a Rukia, jalándola hacia el. _**'Ya me lo agradecerás, rey'. **__"¡Maldita conciencia mala!" _contesto sonrojándose. Mientras, la pelinegra se quedó callada, y muy a su pesar, guardando en su memoria el calor de la mano de su compañero contra la suya.

Después de algunos pasos, una voz los detuvo.

-¿Una cita clandestina?

La reacción del peli-naranja fue poner a la chica detrás de él, y esperar el inminente ataque por parte de sus fans obsesionados pero al final solo escucho una risa.

-¿Eh?

-Kurosaki ¿Asustado de mí?

Abriendo los ojos se encontró con su amigo de gafas y a la chica dulce y castaña a su lado.

-¿Ishida?

-No, soy Santa Claus ¿Quién más, tarado?

-Ese es mi chiste cuatro ojos, búscate el tuyo

Rukia salió de atrás de Ichigo y se posiciono a su lado.

-Ya basta de su muestra de amistad ustedes dos… por cierto, hola Inoue.

-Hola Kuchiki-san –sonrió.

-¡Él no es mi amigo! –refutaron los chicos.

-Como digan ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?

-Podría preguntar lo mismo, Kuchiki-san

-Digamos, en una situación muy hipotética… que tuve que huir de unos… fanáticos –se sonrojo.

-Ya veo –miro a Ichigo –Nosotros fuimos a la junta para la elección del baile de otoño.

-Fue muy divertido –dijo Inoue –había muchos chicos, opciones y esas botellitas de agua que les dan a los famosos.

-¿Enserio?

La dulce chica asintió enérgicamente.

-Y no creerán cual es la temática del baile que han elegido –sonrió Ishida.

-Deja tus juegos Ishida –murmuro Ichigo -¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿Princesas? ¿High school musical? ¿La luna?

-No, Kurosaki-kun. En realidad los vice-presidentes de las clases eligieron un baile de máscaras como tema.

-Original –refuto Rukia.

-¿No te emociona, Kuchiki-san? Podrías bailar con cualquiera sin sabes su verdadera identidad.

-Tal vez hasta les toque bailar juntos, Comedia de Romeo y Julieta –dijo Ishida.

-Ha –se burlaron los dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se burlan ustedes dos?

Ichigo tomo la palabra mientras señalaba a Rukia.

-Para empezar, Rukia es la más enana de la escuela, difícilmente pasaría desapercibida y mucho menos la confundiría con otra chica… ¡Auh!

Rukia ignoro la mirada matadora de Ichigo.

-Además, la fresa tiene un cabello que se puede ver a 20km de distancia, así que no creo que él tenga mucho incognito.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí cabello, medio metro!

-¡Tú te burlaste de mi altura, retrasado!

-¡Grosera!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Enana!

-¡Sesos de zanahoria!

-¡Ya! –Grito Ishida -¡Me tienen harto!

-Ok –agacharon la cara.

-Gracias. Ahora, aquí están las propuestas que se obtuvieron como evento, tienen que revisarlos y luego ponerse de acuerdo con los otros representantes

-Bien, gracias.

Un celular quebró el escenario pacifico e Ichigo contesto a regañadientes en cuanto vio quien es quien le estaba llamando.

-¿Si? Viejo loco, ya cállate… ¡No!… ¡Jamás!… Ya te dije que dejes de gritar sobre el deshonor… no me importa que te estén saliendo canas, usa un tinte y ya… ¡No necesito esa información!… ¡Me importa un soberano pepino que quieras nietos!… Si, un pepino bien verde… Llegaremos en 20 minutos… ¡Cállate!

Por fin colgó y trato de ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro ¿Cuál era la obsesión del loco viejo porque le diera nietos con Rukia? Solo tenía 17 años.

-¿Todo bien, Kurosaki-kun?

-Sí, no te preocupes, Inoue… Enana, tenemos que correr o los lloriqueos del viejo nunca acabaran

-E-espera, fresa…

La pareja se alejó rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, por su parte, Orihime, bajo la mirada tristemente.

-¿Me pregunto –empezó en voz baja –si Kurosaki-kun se da cuenta que quiere a Kuchiki-san siempre a su lado?

Uryuu podía ser un tonto por seguir siendo amigo de Ichigo Kurosaki y su grupo, pero aún era un genio y no había que ser un genio para poder leer la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Orihime, parecía que aún no había abandonado sus sentimientos por la fresa.

-Inoue-san ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado? Yo invito y luego puedo acompañarte a tu casa

-Ishida-kun, no lo sé… no quiero molestarte

-No lo harás –sonrió –Vamos, puedes tener el sabor que quieras

-¿De menta con chocolate, bañado de wasabi?

El estómago de Ishida dio un vuelvo pero aun así se obligó a sonreír

-Claro

-¡Sí! Gracias, Ishida-kun

-De nada… Inoue-san

Siguiendo a nuestra pareja principal, mejor conocida como Comedia de Romeo y Julieta, esta se encontraba corriendo por las calles para llegar a tiempo a una cena.

-Llegaremos tarde, llegaremos tarde –repitió como una mantra.

-Deja de lloriquear y corre –respondió Rukia.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, la culpa no caerá sobre ti.

-Pobre bebe

-Cállate

La carrera continuo velozmente como si su vida dependiera de ello, y esta vez fue Rukia la que llego primero.

-Te gane, fresa

-Para ser una enana, eres bastante rápida

-O será que para ser un gigante subnormal tu eres lento

Ichigo ignoro el comentario y abrió la puerta; sus instintos gritaron en alarma por lo que pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo para esquivar la patada voladora estilo Jackie Chan, de su padre.

-Bien hecho hijo mío de mis entrañas –levanto el pulgar desde el suelo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no vengo de tus entrañas viejo loco! ¿Por qué no puedes actuar como un padre normal por una vez en tu vida?

-¡Abuela! ¡Mi estúpido hijo se ha rebelado y también se ha negado a darme nietos! ¡Seguramente lo hace porque es impotente! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer un hijo idiota que es virgen e impotente?

-Dije que te calles –lo pateo en la espalda.

-Onii-chan, no patees a papa –se escuchó la delicada voz de Yuzu.

-Olvídalo Yuzu –murmuro Karin –Así podremos cobrar el seguro de vida de este viejo

-¡Karin-chan! –gritaron Yuzu y Karin.

-¡Abuela! ¿Qué he hecho para que mis hijos me odien? –grito a la imagen de la abuela

Ichigo suspiro y camino hacia la pelinegra petite que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Así que impotente ¿Eh? ¿Más sorpresas que escondas, Kurosaki-kun?

Si, y tenía que decirlo con el tonito de colegiala inocente que no le quedaba para nada.

-Silencio enana, porque si de deficiencias hablamos…

Golpe en la espinilla.

-¡Estúpido cabeza de zanahoria! No te burles de mi altura.

-¡Maldita enana violenta!

-Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Tienes alguna razón para insultar a mi hermana?

La profunda y fría voz sorprendió a los dos adolescentes.

-¡Nii-sama/Byakuya!

-¿Y bien? –elevo una ceja.

-¡Ella empezó! –la señalo

-No es cierto, yo solo hice un comentario inocente y tu –saco de quien sabe dónde un pañuelo –me insultaste

-¿Qué?

Lo peor de todo es que parecía que el patriarca Kuchiki decidió creerle a su hija/hermana adoptiva y dedicarle una mirada de muerte al joven Kurosaki

-Kurosaki Ichigo…

-Byakuya, deja de repetir mi nombre como un poseído.

-Kurosaki Ichi…

-Byakuya-boy ¡Querido futuro consuegro! Haz venido, ahora salta a mis brazos.

Una gotita de sudor resbalo por la frente de los presentes al ver al Kurosaki mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abría los brazos.

-Kurosaki Isshin, me niego

-¡Abuela!

-Viejo loco –murmuro la mayoría

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si pasamos a cenar? –pregunto Masaki

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

***En la cena***

-Y… ¿Qué tal esta todo chicos?

Podrían haber ignorado la pregunta pero era la tierna mujer que correspondía al nombre de Hisana Kuchiki y era imposible hacerle eso.

-Aceptable, Nee-san

-Eso

Y siguieron comiendo. El patriarca Kurosaki se encontraba amenazado por la que era su sol, Masaki por lo que no estaba disponible para decir los comentarios pervertidos de siempre y todavía parecía que Byakuya quisiera matar a Ichigo.

-Onii-chan, escuche que pronto será el baile de otoño ¿Llevaras a Rukia-nee? –pregunto Yuzu, otra de las que no podías ignorar.

-¡No! –Gritaron -¡Jamás, en la vida!

-Abuela –murmuro Isshin llorando

-Además, él tiene a su buena amiga Senna

-¿Qué? ¿La copia más barata y mal hecha de Barbie ha vuelto?

-¡Karin/chan!

-¿Qué? Saben que es cierto, todo lo que desea es ser como Rukia-nee y todo porque Ichi-nii es muy blando es que ahora son amigos

-Yo no soy blando, niña

-¡Si lo eres! –gritaron todos.

-Como sea

Otra vez volvieron a comer pero Byakuya interrumpió el silencio.

-Rukia, mocoso, tengo algo que decir

-¿De qué se trata, Byakuya?

Recibió un codazo de Rukia, quien "casualmente" estaba sentada a su lado

-¿Si, Nii-sama?

-Sus abogados vendrán esta noche para arreglar los acuerdos del contrato y revisar que todo esté en orden

Ichigo frunció el ceño

-Es decir, para ver que estemos cumpliendo con las cláusulas del contrato ¿Verdad?

-En términos simples, así es.

-Genial –murmuro -¿Y a qué hora vendrán?

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, anunciando una visita

-Ahora mismo –parecía que a Byakuya le había dado por hablar con voz de ultratumba

-Yo iré –anuncio Yuzu

A lo lejos se oían las voces de sus abogados y a juzgar por el sonido, eran un hombre y una mujer algo mayores, pero en cuanto los vieron un solo pensamiento les cruzo por la mente:

"_Creo que si iremos a prisión"._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Omake: "Malos entendidos"**

Ishida y Grimmjow iban rumbo a la casa de la Comedia, dado que gracias a las estupideces de Keigo y de Grimmjow con un poco de ayuda de Renji, ahora tenían que jugar un partido de futbol contra chicos de otra escuela.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, Jaegerjaques

-Ya lo había aceptado, cuatro ojos. Déjame en paz.

-Eres igual a Kurosaki, un idiota impulsivo.

-Deja de compararme con la fresa

-Como digas

Llegaron al frente de la puerta pero cuando iban a tocar los detuvo el sonido de un gemido femenino. Inmediatamente pegaron sus oídos a la puerta escuchando el inicio de la conversación de los protagonistas.

-Espera, Ichigo, no la empujes así

-No sería tan doloroso si te quedaras quieta

-¿Y qué quieres que haga cuando entra esa cosa monstruosa tan gruesa?

-Exageras, enana

-¿No puedes hacerlo de otra manera?

-Bien

Los chicos seguían afuera y bastante sonrojados.

-¿Pero que estarán haciendo?

-No le conocía esas mañas a la fresa

Volvieron a enfocar su atención en la conversación una vez que escucharon de nuevo a Ichigo.

-Muy bien, ahora sostenla en tus manos

-Es muy resbaladiza, Ichigo

-Así será más fácil sacarla

-¡Ahh! ¡Se cae!

-Tonta, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este problema si no la hubieras tocado en primer lugar

-¡Yo no sabía que eso iba a pasar!

-¡Era obvio, es una reacción natural! –grito de vuelta.

Otro grito por parte de Rukia.

-Sigue escurriéndose y ya me salpicaste la cara –dijo en un tono molesto.

-Yo no puedo controlarlo, ahora ven.

Hubo silencio y luego otro grito.

-Idiota, no lo lamas

-No se puede desperdiciar. Ahora cállate, ya está saliendo

Otro gemido.

-Ichigo…

-Rukia… espera un poco… listo. ¿Ves? Ya acabo.

-Eres un bruto

-Y tu una enana, ahora ve a lavarte

Ishida y Grimmjow, afuera, morían de una hemorragia nasal masiva, siendo así como los encontró Ichigo.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Fresa –se levantó Grimmjow -¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia?

-¿Eh?

-No finjas, Kurosaki. Nunca pensé que llegarías a hacerle eso a la pobre Kuchiki-san

-¡Vamos! No había otra manera de quitarle las espinas de la mano

-Sí, pero hacer… ¿Qué? ¿Espinas?

-Sí, la enana tomo unas rosas sin fijarse y se espino, entonces intente sacarla con una aguja pero no dejaba de quejarse así que use la miel para que saliera más fácil

-¡¿Eso era todo?! –gritaron.

-Pues si ¿Qué creían que era?

-Nada

Ishida agarro al chico Kurosaki por el cuello de la ropa y lo jalo con dirección al parque central ignorando las quejas de la fresa. Grimmjow los seguía más atrás pero desde ese día, los dos chicos prometieron no volver a malinterpretar la situación y mucho menos con esos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora con casi 20 hojas :) hahahaha, ahora contesto los reviews:<strong>

vickynya12: No sabes como me mori de risa con lo de Blosh... ni se como a mi hermana y a mi se nos ocurrio XD y bueno un saludo desde el mas alla :) Gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capitulo. Ja ne!

Tsukiiiii: y no descubriran sus sentimientos pronto te lo aseguro pero mientras los atacare con muchos celos muahahahahaha okno, no te preocupes yo tambien odio a Senna (en mi fic) ya en el anime me es... como indiferente, era graciosa y todo pero no me quita mi amor por el Ichiruki XD Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado. Ja ne!

ackerman-chan: hhahahaha me mato tu comentario, pero aun no puedo matar a Senna porque tiene que causarle mas celos a Rukia XD claro Ichigo tambien sufrira de celos no te preocupes (yo igual la odio) y pues Ichigo y Rukia tardaran un poco en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos de amor u.u ahahahah. Nos seguimos leyendo. Ja ne!

Sakura amhain: Hola :) y pues bien, ya no me quejo tanto XD y tu que tal? (Gracias por comentar) y pues yo tambien lei uno que otro donde Senna era la rival y dije... por que no? Orihime es muy tierna como para ese papel y Riruka tiene otro papel en esta historia :P espero que me sigas leyengo y nos vemos pronto. Ja ne!

kurosaya: muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste :) Ja ne!

LiRiO23: Creeme ni yo me esperaba el beso pero es como si esta historia se escribiera sola y cuando menos me doy cuenta algo ya paso XD hahahah (yo tambien quiero esas fotos) Mizuiro y todos fueron muy suertudos por presenciar esa epica escena u.u Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y nos vemos luego. Ja ne!

nateriver123: Lo siento, es que hubo muchos que dijeron Ishihime pero te juro juradito que si hago otra historia pondre Ulquihime (a mi tambien me gusta mucho) y pues muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste mucho :) Nos vemos. Ja ne!

fsrm: hahahaha, i love your comments and don't worry, i hope you feel better soon. you have to rest :) trust me, i love the censure too. Thanks for comment. See you. Ja ne!

andreabarboza3363: hahahaha ame tu comentario, la verdad es que me esta gustando mucho escribir este fic :) y me alegra mucho que te guste :P pero tienes razon, la Comedia es tan densa que no se dan cuenta de sus propios sentimientos pero si los de un personaje de ficcion XD y espero que ahora si pueda actualizar mas pronto :) Gracias por comentar y nos vemos... tu tambien cuidate. Ja ne!

Fer: nunca me imagine a Ulquiorra diciendo algo como eso pero ademas de que en los fics todo es posible, la situacion lo ameritaba XD y bueno esos dos no se daran cuenta o mas bien no lo querran admitir por un rato hahahahaha pero mientras sufriran de celos everywhere y sere muy mala con ellos muhahahahahahaha okno pero ya veremos :) Nos seguimos leyendo. Ja ne!

DBXFanGXCC: Lamento no poner los flashbacks de porque se distanciaron pero esos te puedo prometer que seran un poquito mas adelante, yo supongo que por el baile ya Rukia lo abra recordado porque Ichigo ni siquiera sabe porque XD y si juntaron sus labios es un beso, yo lo se! (y no lo digo porque soy la escritora) perdona que tardara en actualizar pero la Universidad se chupo mi vida, mis horas de sueño y un poco de mi inspiracion u.u Aun asi espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos. Ja ne!

HinaHitsugaya: me dieron mucha risa tus comentarios haahahahha y tambien muchas gracias por comentar :) y pues a mi me gusta el Ishihime y el Ulquihime pero como muchos tambien me lo pidieron en mi siguiente historia pondre el Ulquihime lo prometo :) Nos vemos pronto. Ja ne!

NekoMimiR: me alegra mucho que te guste y espero sigas leyendo mi fic :). Nos vemos luego. Ja ne!

**Bueno creo que esos son todos uffff muchas gracias chicos por comentar y tambien gracias a los que me agregaron a sus historias y autores favoritos, igualmente a los que me siguen :) un abrazo todo psicologico XD**

**ahora si... mis famosas curiosidades (ni tan curiosas):**

**1. Numero de hojas: 20. Numero de palabras: 4604 sin contar la contestacion de reviews y mis notas de autor.**

**2. El correo de la profesora es falso xD hahaha **

**3. Ichigo tiene a sus dos conciencias y creo que ya se dieron cuenta de quienes son **

**4. Cuando dice que le importa un pepino y bien verde, salio de la serie "Drake y Josh" (yo los amo con todo mi kokoro).**

**5. En el omake, la parte de la miel salio de un capitulo del anime "Akatsuki no Yona" donde Hack hace lo mismo para quitarle las espinas a Yona (ame ese capitulo tan shjdssjadjagsda fue hermoso *.*) yo solo lo puse en un modo pervertido XD **

**y creo que eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos pronto bellas criaturas, humanos, mascotas, shinigamis, fantasmas, alienigenas, entre otros, un saludo desde el mas alla :) y espero ahora si, actualizar mas pronto **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
